Bury it in Canada
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: Emmett and Bella strike up a friendship after Rosalie takes her a to the volturi. Edward has moved Bella into the house, and is working her last nerve. When Edward is caught in an act so unspeakable, Bella turns to the only man she can trust. M for Lem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, make sure you review. I love updating, but I don't bother without reviews. I will warn you now, there will be lemons. There will be Edward Hating. There will be a little slash, and some darker themes, underage drinking and some drugs. But it's all in good fun, I promise! I own nothing but my own twisted thoughts. **

**Emmett POV**

"Come here, Emmy." Bella called. She was the only one who could call me that without getting a wedgy. She patted the spot beside her on the couch, "Let's watch Knocked Up. I just know you love the part where she gives birth at the end."

I made a fake gagging face, though in reality, that shits disgusting. I couldn't look a pussy in the face for a week the first time I watched it. Probably a good things, seeing as it was only Rose I had around. Slut.

"So, what's going on?" She asked, laying her head on my shoulder. The warm contrast against my cool skin made me shudder.

"You know. Same old same old. One year ago today my tramp wife left me to join the Volturi, apparently being a dick-magnet is a commodity. Replaced my PS3 for the third time this month." I let out a heavy sight, throwing my arm over Bella.

"How are you doing, though? I mean, replacing PS3's must be a real bummer. And then there is that tramp wife of yours, thats pretty fucked in it's self." She joked, elbowing me in the ribs. She was the only one to ask me how I was on occasion. Every one else was to freaked out that I didn't go Hulk Crazy and smash every thing in sight.

I wasn't actually that upset. I felt...relieved.

"Honestly Belly," I was the only one who could call her this, "I'm not upset. I mean, I loved Rose and what ever. But...life is easier without her."

Bella snorted, spraying coke all over her lap, "Well, that's a fuckin' understatement."

I squeezed her against me, laughing. There was no denying it. Rose was a bitch.

"Bella," Edward said sternly, ghosting in the room, "Don't speak like that. It's...crude."

Edward turned around for a moment, to change the dvd and Bella looked straight at me and mouthed silently, ".Cock. ..Pussy."

I roared with laughter nearly knocking both of us off the couch. If Edward only knew the things Bella said when he _wasn't _around. He was her own personal FCC. Edit this, edit that. Censor. Censor. Censor.

"Edward," Bella snapped, once her giggles had diminished instantly, "We were watching that."

He held the DVD gingerly between his fingers, snapping it back in it's case, "This movie is disgusting Bella. It's absolutely demeaning to women. I can't believe you can watch it." He droaned on. Fucking faggot, I swear. He gave me a pointed look at this thought, which I ignored.

She growled, her cute little human growl reserved for Edwards bull shit, then she flashed me a quick smile and I knew she was up to something, "Jeeze Edward, you'd think I had never seen a _vagina_ before." Edward cringed, "Guess you're forgetting I _have_ one."

That was also an understatement. I was convinced he'd lost his dick in a hunting accident, the way Bella was serving herself up on a silver platter, and he wasn't so much as sampling that ass. Fine little human ass too. Shit, she's not my sister. She's Edwards girlfriend, and I'm saying it. She's a hot-ass.

That thought got me the angry Edward eyebrow stare.

Rarw. I'm Edward. I lost my dick in the mouth of a mountain lion. Thats the only oral he's getting.

"I don't think you should spend so much time with Emmet," He said seriously, "He's a horrible influence."

I thought _I_ was mad, but she was all over that shit in an instance, "Oh well, then I guess you should leave me with Jasper when you hunt." We both knew Jasper would never hurt her, but Edward seemed oblivious to the fact. Alice couldn't watch her, because she always hunted with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle always hunted with Edward. So it left me.

"Fine. But really, Bella. Remember you're a lady." He chided.

At that moment a womens deodorant commercial came on, and I couldn't help myself.

"Oh my god! Bella, look away! look away!" I clapped my hands over her eyes, "A _side boob_! You can't see _that_. It's a variation of a real boob, which you also have!"

Edward groaned, "I'm going to go to the store to get you dinner, Bella. Put your shoes on, please."

"Edward, I'm going home for dinner. I promised Charlie." She said. I didn't know what Edward was playing at, he heard her say this earlier on the phone.

Obviously it wasn't enough that she was living with us now. "Don't you want to spend the evening with me Bella?" He asked, capturing her chin in his hands, and staring into her eyes. She said that he dazzled her this way. And she could never say no. Edward was a real dick some times. He knew what he was doing, and did it anyways. He was treating her like prey.

_I know what you're doing Edward, and it's fucking sick. You're manipulating her. _

I thought, staring right at him. I saw his lips curl back for half a second. Bella wouldn't have noticed.

She gulped, her reserve shattering. "Of course I do Edward, but...but...will you call Charlie?"

"It would be my pleasure, love. Instead of coming to the store, take a shower, I laid out some clothes for you on the bed. I'll be back in an hour."

He ghosted out the door, leaving a dazed Bella beside me.

"Why the fuck do you let him do that shit, Bella?" I snapped, shaking her out of her daze.

"I..what? Fuck. I fucking hate when he does that shit." She snapped. She raked her hands through her hair, shaking her head a bit.

I helped her up off the couch, "You do realize that he's forced you to ditch you're dad, he's choosing you're dinner, picked out your clothes and told you to take a shower before he got back?" I explained. Sometimes I wanted to smack some sense into that pretty little head of hers.

"I know, Emmy. I just...I love him?"She made it a question and I couldn't help but frown. "I want to make him happy." She explained.

I could tell that she was pushing back tears. These days it was getting harder and harder for her to keep Edward happy. "He wants me to marry him, and I could do that, I think, but he won't promise to change me. I just...I want him to want me forever. I have to do everything so he'll want me forever." Oh fuck. Here come the tears.

"Belly, babe. If thats what you really want, he will come around. But you need to spend as much time with your family while you can."

"I," _Sniff._" I know." _Sniff sniff._ I hated seeing her like this. Seventy years of being around only vampires does not prepare you for situations like humans crying. I wiped her tears away, crushing her gently into my chest.

"Do you want me to take you home before Edward gets back?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. She really needed a break, and I needed to have a talk with my ass hole brother.

She laid her head on my chest, her tears nearly steaming against my shirt, "What will Edward say?"

Of course she's worried about that mind-fuck, "I'm going to go hunting, and I'll leave him a note so he knows where you are. Can't have him thinking I abducted you. You are suppose to have dinner with you're father, so Edward shouldn't bother you. Stay at your dads tonight, and shut you're window tonight if you think he'll be mad."

"_I'm_ mad." She giggled, pushing her hair out of her face, "Thanks Emmet, you're the best."

We hopped in my Jeep where she sat patiently while I fastened all the buckles. She use to blush when I did this, but we've grown fairly comfortable. Too comfortable, really, little squirt could get me to do anything for her.

"You know, if you would pay some fucking attention, you could do this yourself." I joked, fastening the last buckle.

She smiled, her brown eyes flashing, "Maybe I like the way you touch me, McCarty. " She said, biting her bottom lip.

What the fuck? Was she...hitting on me. Shit, what do I say to that?

"Jez-huz, Em, you're face is priceless." She laughed, shaking her head.

"You scared the fuck out of me, Belly. Thought you hit you're head or something," I joked, pulling out of the drive way, "Little slip of a thing like you couldn't handle a man like me."

She scoffed, "Oh puh-lease. You're a fucking teddy-bear. You just think you know how to handle a woman because Rosie bought you a veritable monthly manual with step by step instructions. And pictures _of course_." She added, wriggling her eyebrows.

Wait. Shit, she didn't know about that, did she? "What the fuck are you talking about, Swan?" I grumbled. Maybe she was just cracking a joke at my intelligence. Please god, let it bet that.

"Oh you know, Busty Blondes and Platinum Pussy." She said casually, examining the split ends of a lock of her hair. "You like you some human booty, don't cha?"

It's a good thing Vampires don't blush, or I would never fucking live this down, "How do you know about that?" I demanded, not taking my eyes away from the steering wheel. It took a lot to embarrass me, but Bella was actually pretty innocent, and her finding my porno stash was mortifying. Exspecially the old shit Rosalie picked out.

"Where do you keep them Em?" She asked, leading me to the answer.

"Underwear drawer, like humans do." I answered, flatly.

"And where do I hide my cigg's from Edward?"

Shit. "Fuck."

"Alright Emmy, thanks for the ride. Don't let Edward be to hard on you." She hopped down from the Jeep completely unaided, and skipped of to her house. Edward would be pissed that I didn't help her down from the door, but I figure, she made it eight teen years without the aid of a vampire, she could get out of the car on her own. She agreed, of course. I wasn't gonna be up her ass all day.

_Although..._

Fuck man. Shake that thought, you gotta pick a fight with Edward, but it's not gonna be over his girlfriends juicy ass.

~*~

I pulled into the garage, and there he was, arms crossed, tapping his foot like Liberachi. I swear some times he's...

"I'm not gay, Emmet, please."

I laughed, "Why don't you stick to you're girlfriend, and prove it."

He growled, "What I do and don't do with Bella is not you're concern. Where the fuck is she?"

"She is where she is suppose to be, Edward. With her father, like she promised. And she will be spending the night. And her window will be closed. God damn it. You don't own her. You need to knock that shit off. You're bending her _free_ will."

I could smell the venom in his mouth. I had pushed a button, "What is it to you Emmet? She's mine. You needn't be concerned."

He went to walk away, but I pinned him to his gay ass volvo. I was sick of his shit. He was manipulating her like she was his pray. We we're vegetarians for a reason. Not just because we didn't want to kill humans. We wanted to be more humane. I let loose my own growl, deep in my chest, "I'm not going to say it again. Knock that shit off, or I swear it Edward, I will fucking tell her. I'm not going to let her go on not knowing if she made her choices or you did. Fuck, who knows, she may not even really love you! That could be you too!"

He laughed, struggling beneath my grip, "She'll never believe _you_, and besides, I only do what's best for her."

"I've warned you. I catch you doing that again, and I will tell her. No, better yet, I will tell Carlisle." He grimaced beneath me, "And you only do what you _think_ is best for her."

I slammed my fist against his chest, hearing the satisfying crunch of at least seven ribs. He winced, a little hiss escaping his lips. Bitch can read minds, but I don't always think before I act. I'm like the anti-Edward.

________________________________________________________________

**A/N Review if you want more Anti-Edward, I mean...Emmet. This is all in Emmet's POV by the way. He doesn't get enough credit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Are we going to get some reviews up in here? Yooooo Hooo Ree-vyooooo.**

_**Previously**_

_I slammed my fist against his chest, hearing the satisfying crunch of at least seven ribs. He winced, a little hiss escaping his lips. Bitch can read minds, but I don't always think before I act. I'm like the anti-Edward. _

**Emmet POV**

I left him in the garage with my warning, tearing off into the woods. I could make it to Canada by night fall and grab me a grizzly. I probably needed a big catch if I was going to watch Bella this week.

Fucking Edward. Since Rosie left me last year, I had nothing to occupy my mind besides porn and Bella. And Bella was actually pretty hilarious when she wasn't under Edwards umbrella. We had formed a quick and strong friend ship. I never tried to dress her up, or eat her, so I dare say she liked me better then Alice, and she wasn't allowed to get to know Jasper.

Sre she had picked up a new language from me, but she loved Jud Apetau films, and recently took up smoking. When I asked her about this she admitted that it was just some sort of attempt to rebel against Edwards 'box' as she called it. The box was what ever mold he was forcing her in. Pretty, prissy, proper Bella. Dainty, delicate, desperate Bella. Needy, helpless, _breakable_ Bella. She hated that box.

"Do I look like a square, Emmet?" She said to me one day, randomly. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh. No, Belly, you're pretty rounded out in all the places you should be." Understatement. Little hot-ass, and she didn't even know it.

"No! Emmet! I mean, do I look like the girl that Edward wants me to be?" She was exasperated, pulling at the white collar of the shirt Edward had set out for her. Alice had given him the go ahead on picking our her clothes. You'd think she was five, the way they treated her.

"No, Belly Bean. You don't." She never asked me again.

Ah sweet Canada.

Fucking grizzly bear. Had to be in the river. Well at least I'm not covered in blood. I hated the proto-typical Edward speech, "Don't play with you're food, Emmet," "Where are you're table manners, Emmet" "Quit flipping me off with the bear paw, Emmet."

He's a bigger prude then Carlisle. At least Carlisle gives to Esme on a nightly basis. Fucking ew. Parent sex.

_~*~_

Carlisle pulled me into his study the day they were to leave for their hunting trip. He had worry written all over his face. A specific worry. A worrt reserved for his human daughter.

"Emmet. Something is up with Bella." He began, rubbing his temples.

_Yeah no shit. His name is Edward, and he's a fucker. _

"Yeah, dad, I know. I'm keeping an eye on it." I assured him. I'd made a deal with Edward and I would keep it. No need to spark familial discord if he's gonna play fair.

"She's so sad lately. What with the wedding coming up, and figuring out how to tell Charlie. She's under so much stress. Make sure she has fun this weekend, Emmet."

I shook my head at him, "Wait, what? They've set a wedding date?"

"Yeah, sometime this summer. You didn't know? I was sure Bella would have told you bye now. Edward told me two weeks ago."

What the fuck!!!

"Bella told me three days ago she hadn't answered Edward yet."I growled, "And she wouldn't lie Carlisle. You know as well as I do that Bella can't lie to us."

Carlisle looked worried, "Really? Because Edward told me two weeks ago. He and Alice have been working on plans together. I wondered why Bella wasn't into it. She really told you she hadn't said yes yet?"

"Yeah. And she wasn't happy about him forcing her hand. He told her that he would change her once they got married, but he won't say when. She's pretty pissed, Carlisle."

"He's forcing her? That doesn't sound like Edward."

If you only fucking new, Carlisle. "He's _coercing_ her. He's dangling what she wants most in front of her, with no intention of following through. Bella hasn't even put the ring on." I was surprised he hadn't dazzled her into saying yes, yet.

"I know he loves her. Marriage is just important to him. I'll talk to him, Emmet." Relief washed over me, at least I had one ally. "I'm not going to name my informant however. Let Bella know I am talking to him."

"Thanks dad."

~*~

"I love you, my pet." Edward sang, kissing Bella on her fore head. "Do be good. I'll be back on Sunday evening."

Pet? Pet? Is he fucking serious. So he's finally admitting to that?

Edward glowered at this mental question. What ever, he treated her like a show dog anyway. Why don't you scratch her fucking belly? Fucking jerk.

Jasper's eyes flickered over to me. No doubt at my sudden spike in rage. I gave him an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"I know. I'll miss you." She said, looking up at him with those big doe eyes he didn't deserve.

"I love you, darling. Be good, call me if Emmet is being rude." He kissed her cheek, chuckling at his naughty public moment. Oh god! He kissed her cheek in public. She needs tongue, down her throat. Some one needed to lick that girls molars.

Of course he heard what I was thinking, and glared at me again. Ooh. Scared.

With that they left, leaving Bell and I to our own crazy antics, and I couldn't deny that it was a good way to spend a weekend.

"Whats the plan, Emmy?" She asked, from the couch. She was turned side ways, her back against the arm. She smiled, picking up a her drum sticks. For as uncoordinated as she was, she kicked as on guitar hero. She preferred the drums, but I think it was just because she needed to hit something.

"Meh." I shrugged, picking up the wireless guitar, "Same as we do every hunting weekend. Watch movies Edward doesn't approve of. Play games Edward doesn't approve of. Use words Edward doesn't approve of, and you eat peanut butter. Which I am sure, if Edward knew, he wouldn't approve of. After all, it's loaded with transfats."

She dropped her sticks beside her, frowning, "Come on Emmet. Give Edward a break." She defended him, feebly. Her heart wasn't in it these days. She didn't even say 'I love you' before he left.

I yanked her feet up from beneath her, pulling them into my lap. I don't know what it was, but I liked her toes. Rosalie never let me rub her feet, and what was the point anyway? Bella however immediately relaxed, resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"What's the bad news, Em?" She asked, closing her eyes. Fuck, she knew me well. Feet rubs we're my automatic bad news buffer.

"Edward told Carlisle you agreed to marry him. Two weeks ago. Now I know that's shit, Bella, and what the fuck,-"I yanked her hand of her stomach, "is up with this shit?" I pointed to her very specific finger.

She pulled her hand back, wiggling her feet for me to continue, "Edward _requested_ that I wear it. To help me think on my answer. You know, get the feel of it." She said flatly.

I pressed my thumb along the arch of her foot and she let out a little satisfactory moan. Shit she'd be embarrassed if she knew what she sounded like.

"And how does it _feel._" I retorted. She wasn't pulling that noncomittle voice shit. I knew she was pissed.

"Like dead weight." She replied, squeaking as I pressed into her arches.

"Take it off, Bella. You don't have to wear that shit here." I said, working her toes. She liked that part the best. She made little scrunch faces. Girls' never had an orgasm, so I assume, but man does she have sex face down. Edward would probably frown upon this if he even knew what a girl looked like in bed. It's good thing Bella doesn't do it for me, or I'd be a walking talking boner. She's got that friend shit down, though, and that's how I look at her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. So what the fuck do I do about this wedding? I haven't said yes. I refuse until he promises to make me a forever. I want my fucking forever Emmet, and I would _prefer_ it with him."

I had forever with him and he was a whiney bitch. I tried telling her this. She never listened.

"Carlisle is talking to him. So, be prepared for a lecture. I'm here if you need me, you know that." I added, for my benefit. She never let me get into her shit with Edward. Sure she bitched, but she refused to let me intervene outright. Though my interventions involved punches to his face. She thought it was to pretty for that.

"I need a cigarette, and then I a shower." She announced, prying herself up of the couch.

"I'll get the cigg's, Belly Bean." I called out, ghosting past her. She came up in the room, laughing out loud, rolling her eyes at me.

"Dude, Em, I've seen you're porn, don't go all pussy on me now." She said, slapping my ass. Hand like a feather, but it made me feel like a child every time. Nothing like getting brought down by a girl that weighs one hundred lbs soaking wet.

_Sometimes I wonder if I think before I speak at all. _

"Bella, how much do you weigh?" Nope, I don't think when speak.

"What the fuck kind of question is that, McCarty?" She spat, grabbing her cigarette, and turning to leave, "Fucking ass hole."

Shit. I caught her before she could go, pinning her lightly against the wall so she would listen to me apologize. If you could call it an apology. "Jeeze Bell, get you're panties out of that bunch, you know I'm not being mean. Anyways, you're teeny, how could you find the weight question offensive?"

She turned bright red, and I could see the tears swimming in her eyes, "It's not that..._I_ never thought...Edward said that..."

There it was. That fuck heads name. She's all stuttering and stammering, can't frame an answer because she's trying not to cry. All because of him.

"Did he call you fat, Bella?" I hissed, forcing the growl back into my throat. When _I_

growled, it tended to scare her. Big guy, big growl

She shook her head back and forth quickly, "No, he just said that I should look my best if I plan on changing soon. Since that's how I'll be stuck looking."

Oh my fucking god. I'm going to rip some sort of body part off of him when he gets home, and then I'm going to beat him with it, and then I'm going to bury it in Canada where he'll never find it.

"Bella, honey. You are perfect. You are beautiful," Hey look! Mushy Emmet. Fuck, if it's for Bella, I'd say it to see her smile. I picked her up by her waist, grimacing. She was nothing but bones, how had I not noticed? I instantly felt ridiculously guilty.

"Shit, Bella, you're smaller then Alice." And way more...frail. More frail then she normally was.

"I just thought maybe I should lose some weight." She explained, ducking her head.

I looked at her again, and frowned. She really did look smaller. How had I missed this? Her hip bones we're sticking out, and I could see her ribs beneath her shirt.

"Bella," I said softly, looking her straight in the eye, "How much do you weigh?"

She jerked her head away, "I don't know, like ninety-three pounds."

I lifted her up once more, carefully, "For the cereal, Isabella. How much do you weight?" For the cereal was our code word to be serious. Something I wasn't normally good at.

A little tear escaped down her cheek, "Eighty seven."

I groaned. Sure she was only 5'2'', but that was ridiculous. It was dangerous. He was fucking killing her slowly every day. "Belly Bean, what exactly did Edward say?" I asked softly. I could see the tears coming. I pulled her onto the bed, sitting her in my lap.

She swallowed hard. She wouldn't lie to me, but what ever she wanted to say wasn't coming up easy.

"Well, he said that if I wanted to be immortal, I should probably start striving towards perfection now. He told me that I was beautiful, but that every one needed improvements. He told me that he loved me, and that he only wanted me to be happy when I was a vampire."

I was squashing back profanities and growls as I struggled to regain my control. That fucking ass hole! He's knocking her down to pick her up. Back handed fucking compliments. Fuck that. You can slap a bow on shit but it's still shit. He was playing on her weaknesses, and she just wanted to make him happy. She would do anything to make him happy.

"Isabella!" I said harshly, taking her hands in mine, "You _are_ perfection. You are beautiful. You got that rocking little body and an ass to bounce a quarter off." Which I referred to on occasion as Juicy's ass. Only in my own mind. And Edwards. Ha.

"Don't let that jerk make you think other wise. He just likes to control things, and you know that. He's controlling your weight now! Fuck that shit, Belly Bean. You're so gorgeous. Rosie was jealous of you!" And that was the truth. I had to listen to that "what do they even see in her" shit for months. Typical jealous Rosie.

"Really?" Bella asked, looking up at me through her tear dropped lashes. Rosalie was the epitome of beauty in Bella's eyes. Yeah, look at her face when it's bitching for seventy years. You kind of lose interest.

"Yes really. Now let's get you some fucking food, and watch Dogma." I chuckled, as she wrapped her hands around my chest. I was to big and her fingers couldn't touch, but it never kept her from trying.

"Thank you, Emmet," She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously**_

_"Yes really. Now let's get you some fucking food, and watch Dogma." I chuckled, as she wrapped her hands around my chest. I was to big and her fingers couldn't touch, but it never kept her from trying. _

_"Thank you, Emmet," She whispered. _

_~*~_

**Emmett POV**

"God Emmet, are you feeding the La Push pack, or are you feeding me?" Bella asked, as paid the Chinese food guy, setting the bags on the counter.

"We're making up for lost time, Belly. I got double egg rolls and those wonton things you like. Personally it all looks like crap, but I eat Grizzles so who am I to talk." I laughed, pulling down plates for her. "Shit!"

She bumped into my hand, a very Bella moment, knocking the glass plates to the floor. She had knelt down before I could stop her, and the little gasp said it all.

"Leave, Emmet, I got this." She whispered, grabbing a towel off the counter and wrapping her bleeding hand with it.

It was too late of course. Her scent, her ridiculous scent was coursing through my veins like an appetizer.

_Bella is not food._

And my brain new that.

"Let me see it, Bella. Knowing you, you probably need stitches." I joked, "You could cut yourself on a paper plate."

She eyed me warily, chocolate brown irises flickering with fear. But I was in control.

I was fine. Bella wasn't food. Easy to remember.

"Let me see you're finger," I said softly, pulling her towel wrapped hand towards me. She let out a little whimper, cringing as I touched her. "Bella's not food." I said mock-seriously. Then she giggled, and relaxed.

"Damn Bells, you don't need stitches, but it's pretty deep." She had a two inch gash between her thumb and forefinger, dripping blood down her wrist. Perfect shade of red against that alabaster skin. I refused to breath, but the scent was with me. Bella gulped, as I brought her hand closer to me. I couldn't stop myself from looking closer. There was no blood lust, and that confused me. My throat didn't even burn from it. It wasn't self control, it just _wasn't_. I wonder....

Fuck, Emmet._ Don't._

Shit, too late.

She gasped as my tongue met her flesh, catching the sliding blood drop as it reached her protuding wrist bone, and worked my way up her palm. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. There was no blood lust...I just...I wanted to taste her.

As soon as my tongue touched that little red rivet, my senses were on fire. The taste, it exploded in my mouth. Strawberries and something sweeter. None of that flower shit Edward talks about. Must be different for a singer. It was hotter, too, then any blood I had tasted. Hot blooded Bella. I licked strait up her arm, and couldn't stop. My mouth wrapped around her cut, sucking gently. I wouldn't bit her, and I knew this.

But I was drinking from her, and I needed to stop right the fuck now.

Shit, what the fuck was I doing?

Bella's not food. Bella' not food. Bella's not food.

But this wasn't food. This felt more like smoking s ciggerette. An option, not a need.

Her knees we're trembling when I was hit with another scent, one that only seemed to goad me furteher. It was stronger, warmer, and it was making her blush. Shit I would have blushed too. This..._turned her on._

She had her eyes closed as I drank from her, sweet and slowly, a little whimper escaping her lips. I was in complete control , and yet I couldn't stop because I didn't want to. Or, fuck. I did want to, but I didn't want to. Shit didn't make sense.

"Emmet stop! If you drink to much you're eyes will change," She whispered franticly, yanking her hand away.

If she could do that, why didn't she sooner?

Fucking shit. Was she letting me drink from her?

Shit was so messed up.

"Emmet, you need to go hunting right now." She hissed, re-wrapping her hand.

"What? My eyes? Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry!" I was freaking out. This would not end well.

"No Emmet, it's fine, but they will smell me on you. You know my blood tends to linger. Just..go hunt. You need to dilute it. The rest of the weekend should help, but I'm not taking any fucking chances."

"Thank you, Bella," I said quickly, kissing her on the forehead

I raced through the little out cropping of trees miles behind the house, capturing a deer quickly. I drained it, and followed with two of it's white tailed friends. That should be enough, I thought, burying the carcasses. Wasn't enough time too wrap my head around what just happened, but I didn't like leaving Bella alone. Girl could get herself killed.

"Bel-la-la?" I called out, stepping back through the kitchen window. She had left the shattered plates. Smart girl. I disposed of them quickly, ghosting upstairs to figure out what the fuck just happened. I freaked her out. Fuck I am an idiot. What the fuck did I just do? There was no bloodlust. I wasn't craving her blood like Jasper or Edward might, I just...I wanted to.

What the fuck?

And she had let me do it. I wasn't forcing her. And the other scent, I didn't even want to think about that. Bella had no sense of self preservation, but certainly she couldn't have _enjoyed_ what I just did. The worst fucking thing? Her arousal, yeah, smelled so much more tempting then her fucking blood. How the fuck did Edward say no when she was throwing herself at him all hot and horny? God he was a faggot.

"Belly Bean?" I asked, before I heard the water running in the shower. I went back down stairs, and grabbed the ridiculous pink and purple first aid kit from beneath the kitchen sink, gift from Alice to Bella.

Waiting for Bella to finish, I opened up the box, to pull out the essentials and found a little yellow sticky note.

E-

That was really fucked up. Frankly I am disgusted.

But get you're ass in the bathroom

because Bella just passed out.

A-

Well then, should have seen that coming. She knew this was going to happen? She must have seen the outcome was innocent enough. No point in pissing off Edward. She didn't sound to mad.

Sure enough I heard a muffled thump of human flesh hitting the floor. I opened up the door carefully and she was laying on he bathroom floor, thankfully covered in a towel. I scooped her up, and carried her to my room. I didn't think any combination of me, Bella, and Bella-Blood would go over well on Edwards bed. Crazy fucker.

I laid her down softly, covering her up with a bed sheet, careful to keep all her ...things...covered. I didn't need to see her naked. I dressed the wound, and sat patiently on the edge of the bed, waiting for Bella to wake. I looked up and saw another yellow sticky note. Damn pixie is all over the place.

E-

She'll be up in twelve minutes.

Bring her some clothes,

and don't look at her tits.

A-

I grabbed the clothes Bella had brought into the bathroom with her.

Fuck. Bella panties. This shit is weird. Though, the little red lacy thong thing didn't seem to be Bella's style. We'll surprise surprise. These were showcase panties, God Bless the girl, she hadn't give up hope on Edward.

Exactly twelve minutes later she woke, sitting up suddenly.

Fuck! That's what Alice meant.

"Bella, sheet." I said gruffly, turning around at vampire speed. She was still a little disoriented, and must not have realized she was still naked. She was just sitting there, full frontal like a soft core HBO.

"Shit!" She hissed, and I could smell the blood rise to her face, "Clothes?" She ask frantically. I pointed at the chair, and she grabbed them, pulling them on as fast as her human body could. I was glued into my spot, staring at the weird indents in the red paint of my bedroom wall.

"I'm good," She said with a little huff. "What the hell happened?"

I chuckled, wondering if I got lucky, maybe she forgot the kitchen shit. "How much do you remember?"

"I told you to hunt, and I took a shower. I turned off the water, and oh!" She blushed, raking her hands through her hair, "I saw the bloody towel and fainted."

"You live in a house full of blood sucking monsters, and you can't stand the sight of your _own_ blood. You do realize the irony in that, don't you?"

"Yes," She said acidly. She stuck her tongue at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So.." I said awkwardly. She clearly remembered the kitchen...incident, if she remembered her telling me to hunt.

"Are you refering to the kitchen thing?" She called me on my awkward silence, "Cuz shit, was that weird, Emmet."

"Yeah, weird." I scoffed, "You do realize I could have killed you right?" I explained. Silly fucking Bella. Got a vampire sucking on you're bleeding hand, and the thinks it's _weird_!

She slapped my face playfully before ruffling my hair, "Emmet, your eyes didn't even darken. You we're in complete control."

Shit. She knew I was doing it because I wanted to. I personally would have had her think I had momentarily lost control. I didn't need her thinking I was a freak. Then again I _was_ a vampire. Can't get much freakier then that.

"You let me."I said stiffly, sounding competley accusatory. Like it was her fucking fault. Ha. "I wasn't holding you or anything, you just let me."

She lifted her arms upward, demanding that I carry her. I obliged, cradling her against me. She really was very tiny, and a little weak from the blood loss. She hadn't eaten yet either. I certainly had. God, I was a bastard.

"I didn't see any reason to not let you , Emmet. You we're in control, and you seemed to be enjoying it." She explained, shrugging. Typical crazy Bella answer, but it got me smiling wickedly.

"I didn't enjoy it as much as_ you_ certainly fucking did." I said, wiggling my eyebrows, "Not gonna lie, that shocked the fuck out of me, Bells."

"Fuck," She muttered. She was blushing so hard, she was actually hotter in my arms. I felt her heart pounding like a humming bird. The entire thing would be much more amusing if it were not the product of some fucked up shit.

She wasn't talking, lost in her own embarrassment. I honestly didn't know what to say to her that wouldn't embarrass her more. Shit, I was embarrassed for what I had done. This was probably something you just put behind you and forget. Bad enough Alice knew. I just hoped she kept that shit from Edward. She was good at closing her mind. I'll have to ask for pointers.

I re-heated her food, and brought it out to her, shoving Dogma in the DVD player like planned. She nibbled at her egg rolls, and pushed around her rice. I was all but ready to shove the food down her fucking throat when she took a real bite. She was going to eat if I had to force feed her. Eighty seven pounds. My left arm weights more then that.

The silence was killing me. We were not silent fucking people. Their we're jokes to be made, laughing to be done, and snide comments to be shared.

And here we sat like a pair of idiots.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N what was that shit about, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N **_**Allright. I am posting this, even though I havn't gotten much for reviews. I had it ready, and I decided why the fuck not. Idealy in would life five more reviews to continue. Puleaze. **

_**Previously**_

_The silence was killing me. We were not silent fucking people. Their we're jokes to be made, laughing to be done, and snide comments to be shared. _

_And here we sat like a pair of idiots. _

**Emmett POV**

"Bella, I'm sorry I embarrassed you," I blurted out. She looked up at me and blushed again, shit. "I didn't know that you we're uh...into that sort of thing." What ever that was.

She giggled, startling me, "You think that's why...um...that happened?"

Great, we were using a third grader vocabulary, "What else would do it?" I felt stupid.

She sobered a bit, trying to muster up some confidence, "Honestly, Em? It was what ever you we're doing to my hand. Not the blood thing, but...you're mouth. Your tongue." She blushed again, staring down at the floor.

And then it hit me. God Edward was a faggot.

"Belly Bean, for _cereal_, what have you and Edward done?" I asked, in a light tone. This was one awkward conversation, and for some reason, I really wanted to know. What the fuck was that shit about? Why did I even care?

"Emmet McCarty, shut you're fucking mouth." She snapped, tossing her feet onto my lap. Greedy little thing. I grabbed her toes, and pushed the subject.

"I'm serious, Belly. Shit's fucked up what he does to you." I said honestly, but I was fishing for answers.

"He does nothing, Emmy. Absolutely nothing. He kisses me, sure, but it's really no different then how I might kiss you or Alice. It's borderline friendly."

"Show me." Was my mouth not wired to my fucking brain today? What the fuck was going on in my head?

"Okay?" She agreed, her word turning up into a question.

I swallowed, "You don't really have to Bella, I don't know why I said that."

She shrugged, pulling herself up on the couch, "I'm serious when I say it's always friendly. Friendish?" She giggled. "Lean down, Emmy."

With no warning, she planted her lips on mine, and all to quickly it was over.

But my mouth still tingled, warm where hers been. I struggled to keep myself from touching my lips to see if i could feel the warmth on them. I'd spent the last seventy years kissing a cold stone bitch. This sensation was entirely different.

"Those are the crumbs he feeds me with." She laughed, "You know, I can think of a few places I'd like his tongue, and honestly, my mouth isn't first on the list."

Well that comment snapped me back to fucking reality.

"Bella!" I said, not feigning how appalled I was. These things didn't come out of her mouth without an onslaught of blushing. But there she sat, perfect alabaster.

She sighed heavily, her tiny shoulders rising and falling, "Fuck, Emmy. I'm an eighteen year old horny virgin with a gay vampire boyfriend. It's just not embarrassing anymore, it's fucking sad."

I snorted, and my attempt to not look incredulous went in vain, "Shit, Bella, where's all this coming from?"

"Like it matters. I highly doubt that Edward would want to, or know how to do...that. He's more of the make-love-type. Holy fuck, I just want him to manhandle me."

She wiggled her toes, demanding attention.

I hissed, but it went unheard.

.Fuck. This cannot be happening to me.

Great. This had to be the most innapropriate time to pop a fucking boner. I never had to deal with these things with her around, what the fuck was going on with me today?! I shifted her feet slightly, and adjusted my legs. Yeah, no. That only made it worse. But here she is handing out mental pictures like free samples. And I am taking them, the sick fuck that I am. I mean healthy-non anorexic Bella is a hottie. But still completely off limits.

"I'm just a little sick of Edward. Oh so high and mighty. I'm not even asking for sex, I just need to get off. I'll be dead before I have an orgasm." She continued, completely oblivious how what she was saying was effecting me. I doubt she'd know what a stiff cock looked like if it slapped her in the face. Shit. Mental picture. And then I heard what she said.

I had to double take, pausing mid-foot rub. "You've never had an ..."Shit I couldn't even say it.. This was Bella, and this was making me increasingly uncomfortable.

"What part of Edward doesn't touch me, don't you understand?" She said, shaking her head back and forth.

_Hey brain filter. Start working_. "Don't you touch your self?" _Too late. _

Well that certainly made her blush. She shifted, in an attempt to pull her foot away, but I wasn't having it. Even in her time of need, I wasn't above torturing my Belly.

"No." She paused, wondering if she should continue, and feed this fire, "I don't know how. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

_Oh, I could help you with that._

WHAT THE FUCK?

Dammit Emmet. Shake the fucking thought.

Thank god she changed the friggin' subject before I opened my mouth again.

"Fucking marriage. I don't want to get married! You'd think begging for eternity would be enough to show him how much I love him. No, he wants this shit. He's never going to change me, is he Emmet?"

"I don't think so Bella." I said honestly, "And I am sure that he'll talk any one who agrees to out of it."

She frowned, "Even you?"

I couldn't answer. And I couldn't lie. Her blood did nothing for me except taste exceptionally well. And fuck if that wasn't crazy as fuck.

At least this deep conversation crap is killing my stiffy.

"I would hate to bring you into a world of eternity with no mate, Bella. I'm not going to lie, if and when you become vampire, I'm praying that Edward knocks his control shit off."

Because he'll have to. Can't dazzle a Vampire.

"Why is he getting so bad? I mean he use to just be a little over protective. And why does he keep going to Alaska?" She wasn't really talking to me. She was looking at nothing, and chewing on that warm, fat bottom lip. "I think he's punishing me."

Can't imagine for what, but this is Edward we're talking about.

"For what?"

She smiled weakly, giggling a bit, "Well, last time he went, I managed to get his belt off the night before. Before that, I didn't were a bra. And the first time he went, it was because I managed to unbutton my entire shirt before he noticed."

Well. She's nothing if not persistent.

"Jeez-us, Bella, you ain't giving that shit up." I joked, rubbing her little ankles. She gave a little moan of approval, closing her eyes. Great Little McCarty is making a come back. Fuck.

"I'm nothing if not persistent. And horny." She said flatly. "And I highly doubt all the things I would like to do are lady like at this point. He's going to work me up so bad that a slow fuck isn't going to cut it."

Naughty Bella, now there was a thought. I could bust a nut thinking about things she could do to me. I most certainly have never tried, but I didn't doubt that I could. Just that mouth alone...

Fuck. Edwards going to slaughter me. Where are these thought coming from?

"Shit, it's the part with lady-God, Alanis Morrisette, shut up and rub my feet." She demanded, making me laugh.

She crashed on the couch after eating half the Chinese crap I bought her. Thank god. I was going to shoving food at her every chance I could, and I would deffinently be informing Carlisle. I wasn't exactly sure how far this shit went down, and I knew nothing about eating disorders. Why would I need to? Has any one ever seen a fat vampire?

I laid her in Edwards bed, pulling off her baggy sweat shirt. She always slept in her tank top and shorts. She moved around to much to sleep in anything baggy. I covered her up, clicked of the light and left. I'd be back in two hours to coax her out of this nights nightmare.

I couldnt' figure out when I started taking care of her. When I started caring at all. I felt like I was the only one listening to her, looking out for her. Every one was oblivious to Edwards shit, and Bella was litteraly wasting the fuck away loving him. Bella was nothing but a little pet to him. Sure he loved her, can't lie about that shit with Jasper around. But not as a mate. I never believed she was his mate.

Poor things getting played. By a vampire.

What made it so sick was how good of a person Bella was. Sure she was a little corrupted by my hand, but she was pure and compassionate. She was a mini-Esme. Full of love, and willing to take a bullet for a Vampire. Fucking ridiculous, but the love ran strong. She was devoted to Edward, one-hundred percent his. But she loved all of us. She was even sad to see Rosalie go, and that bitch hated her.

This was as much her family as it was ours. And no one fucking noticed what he was doing to her.

Fucking Asshole.

She deserved better. Some one who would let her make her on decisions, not put her up on a pedestal where she couldn't balance. I knew she'd never settle for a human. She's have to find another Vampire. And we're not rare, so it wasn't impossible. And I never doubted she would become a vampire eventually. Alice had seen it, and you didn't bet against Alice. But Edward! He's expects vampiric perfection, but he keeps her human. He wants both. She's his dirty little habit. That singer blood of hers. And it'll be wasted if he changes her. No more rhythmic heart beat, no more warmth, and no more tasty smell. He's in love with her as a human. Not as a person..

_Fucking_ Asshole.

Now that she was sleeping, and I had already hunted, I was faced with the fact I had to figure out what the fuck that kitchen shit was up too. She _was_ afraid. And I didn't want to eat her. Yet her blood on my lips was the sweetest thing I would ever taste, and she stood their calmly, wet between the legs, letting me go at it. All because I wanted to.

My mouth, she said, we'll her mouth wasn't helping my own situation. I shouldn't have let her kiss me. Friendly or not, Bella-mouth was off limits. Today, something opened some sort of flood damn of innapropriate thoughts that were sure to get my arms ripped of by Edward.

At this point, it would be better to just empty my mind.

I grabbed up a game controller, and turned on Mirror's Edge. This was the game that pissed me off and ended with a smashed PS3, but what ever. Anger wasn't such a bad idea right now.

Two hours later, as expected, the mumbling started. On occasion it was more defined, but she hadn't slept talked in a while. That was fucked up though, I never knew what she was talking about.

_"Emmet."_

Crap, she woke up. She's probably freaking out with her non-existent human night vision. Little human. I am glad I don't remember that stuff.

I flew upstairs, pushing open Edwards bedroom door. Bella was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. "I hate him, Emmet." She muttered.

Fucking Edward. At least her subconscious hated him. But what the fuck was she dreaming about me for? Thank god it's not a sex dream because I don't think I could handle that shit right now.

"Emmet," She muttered again, and I contemplated waking her up. She wasn't having a nightmare, but I kind of wanted to know what he was thinking. "Mmmhm," She moaned, and I noticed her body was flush. "Ooooh, Emmy" She hissed, her sleeping chest heaving.

Oh my god. She _was_ having a sex dream. about me.

I was so fucking hard at that point it hurt.

I was out of that room and in the shower in an instant. Vicious, innaproppriate, hot sexy images of Bella assaulted my mind. Her mouth. That mouth. Wrapped around my cock, instead of my damn hand. Before I knew it I was rocking my cock, whispering her name.

I laid on my bed, thurougly guilt ridden. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Bella needed a friend! I was her friend. No one could protect her like I could. Not even Edward because she needed me to protect her _from_ him. It was at that moment, that I realized I had to get her out Edwards grips. She was misreble. She needed help. She was just as addicted to him as he was her, but she was the only one suffering. I had to save her from him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Uh Oh. Emmet's having dirty thoughts. Five reviews, and we'll see where this goes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I asked for five reviews people. Just five! And what did you give me? TWENTY!**

**For that, you get another chapter today. I show the love, bitcha-cha's. Next chapter is going to be the shit, though. I think it has Edward's betrayal in it, but you'll never know if you don't review. I am expecting at minium ten. I got to see the love to share it!**

_I laid on my bed, thurougly guilt ridden. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Bella needed a friend! I was her friend. No one could protect her like I could. Not even Edward because she needed me to protect her from him. It was at that moment, that I realized I had to get her out Edwards grips. She was misreble. She needed help. She was just as addicted to him as he was her, but she was the only one suffering. I had to save her from him._

~*~

**Emmet POV**

"Mornin' Belly Bean," I said, setting a cup of coffee in front of her on the breakfast bar. She was barely awake, her eyes half open and her hair a mess. Adorable.

Adorable? What was this shit?

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head and curling her toes. I tried not to look, I really did, but I was a deer in headlights. Headlights being her perky little nipples stiff against her shirt. I tried to remember when this all began. When did friend Bella become sexy-thoughts Bella. Well I shouldn't feel guilty. God only knows what we were doing in that little head of hers last night.

And God should enlighten me.

I quickly turned away, busying myself with her fucking breakfast before I pitched another tent. She knew if I was serving, she was getting cereal. She didn't mind, she hated it when people went out of their way for her.

"Rice crispies,please," She requested, smiling wickedly. I grabbed the blue box, grumbling. I was wincing before the cereal touched the milk.

"Seriously, Belly, that is the most obnoxious cereal ever. Food shouldn't be so loud." I complained.

She snorted, laughing, "Yes, because grizzlies don't make a peep."

I laughed too, she had me their."Touche."

And because I had not yet come up with an idea, I asked her, "Bella, what the fuck am I going to do to keep Edward out of my head. We both know we're innocent," No not really, we we're both guilty. I did it, she let me. "But I doubt that will keep him from removing a limb." For more reasons then she knew.

She shrugged, "I have an idea. But I'm going to warn you, we're not walking out of this un-punished. I would just like to choose what we get punished for."

I raised my brow, leaning against the breakfast bar, "I don't get it."

"We have to do something worse." She said simply, "Something that will be more predominant in you're mind."

I liked this plan. "Did you have something in mind?"

She smiled that wicked grin, and I swear I felt my dick twitch, "I do actually. We're going to get me drunk." I made to protest, but she shushed me. _ She_ shushed _me._

"No hear me out, Emmy. If the family ever found out that you drank from me, they would all be pissed at you. Shit would go down, Emmet, and they wouldn't trust you with me any more. They would fear for my _safety_."She rolled her eyes,

"Now, if you just take me to get drunk we can play it up as a _human_ experience. Something that has nothing to do with Vampires, and will almost seem innocent. No where near as bad as you drinking from me. We'll both get a slap on the hand. I think that it should be a dominant enough thought to keep anything else at bay."

It was logical enough. If I could keep my mind in on her drunk and not on the kitchen incident, we'd be okay.

"Tonight. They'll be back in the morning. Might help if I'm all hung over."

~*~

We spent the day with our asses parked in front of the TV, playing video games. She kicked my ass at Killzone 2, but I had her beat at everything else. She sat on the couch cross legged, with a jar of peanut butter lodged between her knees, and a spoon hanging out of her mouth. It was her Real Bella Look.

I poked her in the side just as she was rounding the corner to kill a hooker in Grand Theft Auto, "What the fuck, Emmet!" She spat, dropping her spoon.

I laughed, "You're hilarious, little human."

She scoffed, "Yes yes, funny human. The human is going to go take a shower. Go buy me liqour. I want a variety. No fruity girl drinks." She said, before ascending the stairs.

I took my own shower,scrubbing at my dirty thoughts. Shit was getting out of control. I can't think of Bella _that_ way. I may have broke last night in the shower, but never again. It was a breech in the invisable friend ship treaty. But damn, every time she touches me, now, all those friendly hugs, her head on my shoulder, her feet in my lap.

I drive to the liquor store, my thoughts a drift.

Shit isn't feeling so friendly anymore.

And I couldn't figure out when it happened. All I knew is that I needed to knock it off right the fuck now. That's what I would do. God, I needed to get laid. Maybe that would help. When the only girl you have to look at is you're best friend, maybe you're mind can't help it. Yeah, that's it. When the fuck did this start?

It had to be the kitchen. I had to be on some sort of Bella-Blood high. Her getting all hot and bothered right in front of must have flicked my switch. But I knew that wasn't true. This was a long time coming. I about creamed my pants when she was going on about what she's like Edward to do with his tongue.

God, he probably didn't even know that was an option. Well, no. Can't say that, he's read _my_ mind after all. And I don't mean to brag when I say I know what the fuck I am doing when it comes to anything under a girls panties.

~*~

I sat on the couch, my feet propped up on the antique coffee table. I could see Esme frowning in the back of my mind. I had all the liquor bottles on the kitchen island, and a print off of different kinds of shots.

"I'm wearing heels, Emmy, so...be ready for me to fall." Bella announced from the stairs.

"If you're stupid enough to wear heals, I'm letting you fall on you're ass, Bel--" Suddenly I was struck stupid. So much for keeping my thoughts in check. Yep. I'm going to get crushed by the angry wrath of tiny Edward.

She was standing there in one of Alice's little red dresses. Mid-thigh length, halter top, back so low you could almost see her ass crack. Shit. She had her hair in soft curls and she was actually wearing make up.

I smiled wryly, "Why are you so dressed up? Edward is going to kick you're little ass."

She took one more careful step in her little black fuck-me-pumps. "That's the idea. When he see's this in you're head, Em, make sure I look good."

I certainly saw no problem with that.

She made it to the kitchen without tripping or falling, and I started to wonder if this clumsy shit was just more of Edwards lies.

"So where do we start?." She asks, riffling through a stack of CD's. "I personally think we need music."

"We begin with drinks, tiny human," I chuckled, and was rewarded with a sharp glare. I grabbed her around he waist fully intending to carry her off into the kitchen. But as my hands touched her, her warmth seemed to shoot through me, leaving me tingling up to my elbows. She must have felt it too, because she gasped, and I quickly backed away. I left her at the stereo, retreating to the kitchen. I had no idea what was going on, and shit was freaking me out. Warm little human, I was a fucking vampire.

"So, Belly. What can I get ya?" I asked, lining up an array of tiny shot glasses.

"Suprise me. Alice certainly did. I found this dress, and these heels with a post-it-note that said I'd only fall once and it wouldn't hurt. Comforting, no?"

"Well maybe you should just stay seated. It's not like you can dance or anything." I say, un-corking the nearest bottle while examine the print out.

She made a face, "That is not true. I don't slow dance. I don't know how. But like, dancing-dancing? No one seemed to piece together that James attacked me in a dance studio. Where I had taken lessons."

"Like Ballete?" I asked, arching a brow. That be hilarious.

"No. Just dancing. I never picked a style, but I learned a lot of rhythm. Then I got bored and quit."

Laughing at the names of many of the drinks I smile, feeling rather mischevious, naturally. I make every dirty drink I saw. Screaming Orgasm, check. Sex on the beach. Check. Blow Job. Check. And just for fun, I ordered her two Slow Fucks. Cuz one is never enough.

"Jesus, Emmet, you don't waste time." She said, eyeing the little glasses, "What's this one?"

I grinned, "Sex on the Beach."

She snorted, and drained the thing without hesitance.

"Whoa!" She shook her head, "What's this one?"

I laughed at her eagerness, "Screaming Orgasm."

She held it up to her lips, "I'll drink to that." She slammed that one.

"That one's called a Blow Job." I told her before she could ask.

"I'm liking you're theme." She grabbed one of the remaining two classes remaining glasses.

"Save those for later. Didn't you say something about music?" I asked her, pulling her off of the stool.

"Let my liquor set in." She said sternly.

I chuckled. She hadn't even gagged. "Bella have you drank before?"

She frowned, guilt flickering across her face, "Just when Edward isn't around. So like, once or twice a week. When I visit Charlie. I just do a few shots to get tingly."

"Jesus Bella, what else are you hiding?" I growled. This shit pissed me off! Best friend here. Whats with the secrets!

"Nothing, Emmet. I swear. I'm a teenager, I can indulge if I want to. It's a human experience I don't want to miss."

"Twice times a week isn't indulgence," I laughed, little thing was trying to play me. "That shit doesn't work on me, go pick out music."

Bella laughed, "Fine. Your going to suffer."

"Lady Ga Ga?" I said, seriously. That woman was weird. I wasn't convinced she was a woman, she was sporting a package to rival mine.

"Shit music, good beat," Bella said, stepping out on the living room, her heels clicking against the glossy hard wood floors. "Watch me Emmet, I want Edward to see this when you have to think about it."

She caught the beat, dropping to a crouch her hands in her hair. She was winding and grinding, working her ass like no one's business. It was alarming. She worked her heels like she was barefoot, dropping her ass back and popping her hips with a roll. Her little red dress was riding up her legs with every movement, and her translucent skin was glowing in the low light. I was on Don't Touch Bella Patrol. I had to keep myself in check.

She had some high expectations from me tonight. I had to watch Bella's sexy dance, not get turned on, and think about it in front of Edward. She wanted me to die.

"Dance Emmet!" She snapped, her cheeks a little rosy with the liquor.

I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, "I don't know how. I'm just here to observe."

She laughed, pulling my hands free into hers, "You look like a big idiot. Dance with me Emmy."

"I really don't know how." I said, feeling a little alarmed now. This was out of my comfort zone. Emmet McCarty doesn't dance.

She looked up at me, jumping up and down. Her tits bounced and I had to look at the ground, "Dance with me! Edward would never dance with me, Emmy. You don't want to be an Edward."

Typical Bella, hit you in you're soft spot. "Fine. One song."

She looked me up and down, thinking, "Here," She flipped, putting her back to my chest, "Hold my hips. This way you don't have my tits all over you." She explained, logically.

Right. Because Juicy's ass here, was so much better. Good thing she was short or my cock would be right on her ass. Instead, it was on her damn back. Fuck.

"Move with me," She instructed, putting her hands on mine. She rocked back and forth, pickin up the rhythm.

It wasn't long before she was dancing and I was just kind of holding on. She dropped down, her back brushing my slightly hard cock as she popped back up. She was to drunk to notice. Thank jeebus.

I could hardly keep up with her, I was to busy keeping my body from betraying me. Once the her dress caught on my jeans. She moved and it didn't, and I nearly got a display full of Bella ass. I yanked it back down, grazing her skin of her thigh with my finger tips and mentally slapping myself.

"Come one!" She groaned, pulling me back to the kitchen. She picked up the little glass, which concerned me. She was already pretty tipsy, "What is this one?" She asked.

I grinned at her, "Slow Fuck. You see I got two..."

"Oh I have an idea." She chuckles, pulling a chair into the living room. What was going on? I was laughing, and she was giggling as "My Love is Like Woah!" by Mya came on. "My mom and I tool a strip class in Phoenix when I was sixteen. It's things like this that Edward won't appreciate. Doesn't even give me the chance."

So I assumed she wanted me to give him the chance to see it. He was going to kill me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Next chapter, Emmets thoughts during the little dance. And we see Bella's break down. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N You guys have been great giving me reviews. Keep it up, and I will keep power posting! This is a very emotional chapter for Bella and Emmet, so please enjoy!**

_**Previously**_

_"Oh I have an idea." She chuckles, pulling a chair into the living room. What was going on? I was laughing, and she was giggling as "My Love is Like Woah!" by Mya came on. "My mom and I took a strip class in Phoenix. It's things like this that Edward won't appreciate. Doesn't even give me the chance." _

_So I assumed she wanted me to give him the chance to see it. He was going to kill me. _

**Emmet POV**

_See baby..._

_I know you don't have to share girls_

_I am more than confident that you won't ever have to search_

_these streets for affection._

_I got you. _

She pulled a chair out onto the dance floor, ten feet in front of me, turning her back to me.

She straddled the back of the chair, holding the bulk of her hair in her hands revealing the milky expanse of her neck to her waist. She looked over her shoulder, licking her lips and mouthing the words.

I gulped. I was a big, stupid scared vampire.

_What kinda of girl, you like?_

_(I know my looks can be deceiving)_

_Tell me, am I your type?_

_(My main goal is to please ya)_

_What's on the schedule tonight?_

_(Am I the reason you'll be treatin)_

_I hope you have an__** appetite**_

_So tell will you come and spend the night?_

She had her back to me, ass out, dropping to the floor, gripping the back of the chair. She spun around, hands on her knees and rolled her hops forward, mouthing the words still, her eyes locked on mine. I had to remind myself she was singing to Edward, not me.

Her hands slid up her body, lifting her dress inch by inch, snaking across her breasts and up into her hair. She let her head fall back, her hair cascading down to her hips. Her hands slid back down her body, slithering across her neck slowly. She was closing the gap between us.

_My love is like (whoa)_

_My kiss is like (whoa)_

_My touch is like (whoa)_

_My sex is like (whoa)_

_My ass is like (whoa) _

_My body's like (whoa_)

_And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it? _

She licked her lips, bending forward, her hands on her ass as she brought herself up. She turned around, brought her ass up into the air, fell into a crouch and popped back up, thrusting her chest forward.

_Please hold me.._

_Hold me all night_

_Taste it_

_Hold me all night_

_**Taste it Taste it....**_

At this last part she was smiling. She bent forward, arching her back slightly, as she dragged her finger up her inner thigh, hitching her dress up almost-too-high. Her creamy white legs were exposed, the slightest hint of black lace peeking when she dropped her hand, and instead placed that finger in her mouth, and sucked on it lightly. She pulled her bottom lip between her her teeth, releasing it with a little pop.

I almost came in my pants.

The song ended, and she sauntered on back, perfectly adept in those black pumps. She dropped into my lap which made me groan. She had sat in my lap before, this wasn't new. It wasn't innocent either. Her ass was pressed against my rock hard cock and she was to drunk to noticed.

"Carry me. I'm drunk and I want to go bed."

I threw on a smile, but it was pure theatrics, I was suffering something fierce here. Juicy's ass all over my rock hard cock. I hadn't had sex for a _year_. "Sure thing. I'm sure Edward will get the picture. Good show by the way, Juicy."

"Juicy?" She asked, through closed lashes. She was half way out already. Four shots was probably a lot for some one who doesn't even weight ninety lbs. Fuck, I should have thought of that. I'm not so good at this protecting shit. But what the fuck do I know about human tolerance? She hasn't puked. Yet. That's good right? She didn't even drink the Slow Fuck. Which was ironic.

"It's nothing Bella. Please don't puke on me. Let's get you to bed." I wondered if she noticed how strained my voice was?

I carried her upstairs where she insisted she could walk. I wasn't so sure, she was wobbling around, giggling. Twice she forgot to open her fucking eyes before she took her tenitive steps, and I idly wondered if she'd let me take those goddamn shoes off. I was tempted both by my need to protect her, and well...I liked her feet. I caught her before she maimed herself, but only barely.

"Jamma's" She said, pointing to her dresser. I laughed. She was a demanding little human, telling the big bad vampire what to do. I grabbed her a tank top and shorts, leading her to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Out, mister!" She squeaked, shutting the door in my face.

I waited patiently while she dressed. She'd need help getting into bed. I heard the water running for a moment.

And then that familiar soft thump of human flesh against tile for the second time today. She was still giggling madly, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

"Belly?" I called out, tapping on the door.

"Oof! Fuck, Emmet! I...fell."She released an exasperated little huff, and another giggle, "Yeah, I need help."

I opened the door and bursted into roaring laughter. She had her dress caught around her ankles, and it looked like she tripped backwards over the toilet and got suck between it and the tub. Her heel-clad feet we're propped awkwardly on the toilet lid, and she had one arm halfway in the tub. And she was half fucking naked. Little black lacey panties were doing nothing to help me and my um...situation.

"Quit staring at me, and help!" She slurred, wiggling in her trap. I scooped down and set her to her feet against the wall where she proceeded to slide right back down to the floor. No thump this time.

"Sit with me Emmet," She asked, looking up through teary eyes. She had no idea I could see every inch of her. That little bra and pantie set wasn't leaving much to my imagination, and Juicy's ass was all out.

I sank down beside her, tossing her a towel, she took the cue and covered herself, her dress still hanging off one foot, her feet laying at odd angles in her heels.

"Shit. Emmet, what am I doing?" She said, softly. I could see the tears sliding down her face, and she was twirling that damn ring on her finger. When the fuck did she put that back on?

"Sitting on a bathroom floor half naked, with you're dress caught around you're ankles. Seriously, Belly, this is how weird porn starts."

"Ha!" She bursted, but her voice was hard and bitter, "No one wants to fuck me, Emmet McCarty."

Oh how wrong she was. I'd been struggling to keep it in my pants all night and not fuck shit up with my best friend and my brother girlfriend.

"That's not true, Bella. Edward wants you," I grimaced. That fucker didn't _deserve_ her, "He just wants to protect you. He's afraid of hurting you."

"Bullshit!" She called, smacking the floor, "If he really wanted me, he'd change me, and fuck my fucking brains out!"

I almost, almost laughed. "He's all about virtue and shit. He's a virgin too you know." Faggot.

"No. He would have married me and changed me already if he wanted me. I just...I love him? Maybe it's because I don't know how to love any one else." She said stubbornly, and it was true. She was twenty, this shit had been going on for three years. She had only ever known Edward.

I threw my arm around her, and she snuggled into my chest. Her naked body was so warm against me it was hard to concentrate on anything else. But she needed me, and I would be there for her. I would push down the obnoxious, disgusting, perverted Emmet. For her, I would do anything. Be anything. Bella deserved that much.

"Are you happy Bella?" I asked, laying my cool cheek on her head. She was still a little warm from the liquor.

"I love it here. I can't imagine life anywhere other then with the Cullen's," She answered, nuzzling me.

I patted her shoulder, knowing she would burst into tears when I asked the next question, "No, Belly Bean, are you happy with Edward?"

"Do I look happy to you?" She snapped, more tears coming, "I don't even know who I am anymore, Emmet. I mean, I have always been shy and quiet." I laughed, and she glared at me, "So I'm more comfortable with you. You're my best friend. Anyway, shy and quiet. But with Edward, I'm not even that. I'm just..and extention of him."

How fucking true that is, "Like a puppy?" I offered.

She smiled cheekily, nodding her head up and down dramatically, drunkenly, "Yuppers. And Edward is so sure to make sure I'm fed, and clean, and taught to behave. Sit, stay, lay down and fucking die."

Part of me delighted in the fact that she realized this, but the other part was breaking for her. She was so sad...so broken.

She hugged her naked legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "I think he's cheating on me."

I jerked up, knocking my head on the wall, where the plaster cracked, "What?!"

"All those trips to Alaska?" She sighed heavily, as if it was a relief to get this off her shoulders, "I found some texts messages to Tanya too. Nothing to confirm my suspicions, but they would be erratic. Like she would text him, and he went to Alaska. Quick, last second decision."

The light bulb clicked in my head, though it was obvious Bella was leading me to the answer. I like that about her, I may have my stupid moments, but she let me figure shit out on my own.

"So Alice won't see it."

She laughed, a broken laugh. "Yep."

"Ah, fuck, Belly," I breathed. "Thought you said he was punishing you?"

She gave a watery chuckle, "I wasn't lying. I think he just doesn't want to have sex with _me_, so he' having sex with Tanya. And I think he's doing it every time I come on to him. Maybe I do turn him on, and he really is scared of hurting me. Maybe that's why he sought _outside sources_." She growled out the last part through grinding teeth.

"Carry me to bed, Emmy. I don't want to think anymore," She breathed, pushing back tears. I scooped her up in my arms, and grabbed her PJ's.

"Stay with me tonight," She murdered against my chest, "I don't want to sleep alone." Her tears we're soaking through my shirt as sobs racked her frail body.

"We can't stay in Edwards room, then, Bella." I told her, waiting for her to reply.

"I don't want to anyway, Emmet." She paused, looking up at me with her big brown eyes, "I hate him Emmet. I really do. I hate what he's done to me."

And I believed her. She loved him so deeply, and thats why she hated him.

She clumsily pulled her shorts and top on while I looked the other way. "I'm dressed. Sorry about that. I'm just...maybe I drank a little to much."

I pulled the covers over her, "Bella, you weigh eighty seven lbs. One shot was probably too much. I'm sorry I let you drink so much. I feel like an asshole."

"You don't mind staying with me? You don't even need to stay the whole night. Human's sleeping is boring. Even if I talk, all I will do is bitch about that basta-" I cut her off, holding my hand around her mouth.

"Belly Bean, I will stay with you the entire night. You need some good sleep." She smiled like a kid on Christmas, and crashed against the pillow.

I thought she was asleep, but her hands curled into mine, our fingers lacing. She pulled my arm over her waist, forcing my chest against her back. I wasn't sure...but I think this was spooning...or cuddling or something. Fuck me, this wouldn't end well.

"Thank you Emmet. I don't know how I could get through this without you. You're everything I could ever ask for." She murmured.

I wanted to say something, but I had nothing, and she was asleep.

I laid beside her, just holding her hand. It was warm, warm like her lips, like her body. Warm and inviting, and reminding me of my humanity. I wasn't a bad Vampire. I did the vegetarian thing, I hadn't had any accidents in forty years. I tried to keep things light and happy. The Cullen Comic Relief. I wasn't gifted, like Alice, Edward and Jasper. I was a sexy ass vampire, but I was no Rosalie. I was average. I was, really, the most human in the house. Maybe that's why I liked Bella so much. Or why she liked me.

We we're equals, as equal as a human and vampire could be. And she could be free with me. She could cuss, and swear, and smoke. She could eat disgusting fucking peanut butter out of the jar. She could forget to wash her hair. I still liked her. She could live in her fucking yoga pants, and I wouldn't yank her fricking arm out of the socket to go shopping.

No one saw the little human like I did. I saw the person behind the blood and beating heart. Bella bit her nails. She liked to play drums on Rock Band only because she liked to hit things. She liked to smoke, a lot. She was afraid of cats, but not vampires. She couldn't sleep on her stomach. She didn't know she made dirty noises when I rubbed her feet.

She was just as good at pranks as I was. She had no tolerance for Alice and the magic closet. She had little feet, and adorable toes. She could hold her liquor, she could walk in heels, and she could dance like a vixen. She listened to Fly Leaf when Edward wasn't around, and Debussy when he was. She liked both. She had a mouth that could shame sailors. She could be so adorably nieve.

And some where along the way I had fallen in love with her.

When did things get so fucked up?

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N Emmet's not dumb. He realized pretty quickly that he loved her. Sooner then she does!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N You guys are so wonderful about reviews, I thought you deserved another chapter. This one is ONE THOUSAND WORDS longer then my usual, so you better not let me down on reviews. And, too, I wanted to push things a long a bit in the story. I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. Why don't you let me know how you feel about that!**

_**Previously**_

_She was just as good at pranks as I was. She had no tolerance for Alice and the magic closet. She had little feet, and adorable toes. She could hold her liquor, she could walk in heels, and she could dance like a vixen. She listened to Fly Leaf when Edward wasn't around, and Debussy when he was. She liked both. She had a mouth that could shame sailors. She could be so adorably nieve. _

_And some where along the way I had fallen in love with her. _

_When did things get so fucked up?_

**Emmet POV**

I never moved. I held her hand, and respected her space. She was sleeping deep now, and I could hear the crickets outside. That's all I could remember from my human life. Crickets chirping during a Tennesee night. It was a weird memory, but it held strong.

I'd never tell her that I loved her. I couldn't ask that of her. I accepted that I would be alone forever the moment Rosalie left me. I should have been more upset, but our lust clouded our love. And when the sex was gone, I realized I never really liked her. She was a shallow puddle where Bella was an ocean. Yeah, it would break my heart. She was going to go running back into Edwards arms when he returned.

It was sick. He was sick. So I would stick around and protect her the best I could. Edward would know how I really felt , but he wouldn't tell her. If he did, I'd tell her what he had been doing to her.

I wanted to tell her what 'dazzling' really was. Every day. But I knew it would break her. She would shatter if she knew that his love was based on a lie. The seed of doubt. All it takes is a seed, and her life would come crashing down. I knew she would hate me when she found out I knew. If she ever found out. All I could do is pray that she would realize the lie before she found some one to changed her. I knew once she changed, she would know. But, it would be too late. She would be immortal with no mate. Just an ass hole.

We were all so wrong to drag her into our exitance. We were all wrong when we fell in love with her. Made her our family.

And I was just as wrong, because I loved her, and I wanted her forever.

And she wasn't mine to want.

She wasn't my forever.

Shit, what happened?

~*~

She woke up and stretched like she always does. A full body, the stretch everything stretch. Her toes would curl, and she's arch her back, and do this little moan thing with a smile.

"Good morning, Bel-la-la," I said, looking down at her. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Thanks for staying, Emmet." She whispered, rolling over onto her belly, her face in the pillow.

I chuckled, "Are you hungover?"

She responded with a very unlady like "_Ugh_."

"Are you going to puke? Please remember you are in my bed." I liked the way that sounded far to much.

She groaned, and looked up at me, make-up smeared across her face and my pillow, "No. I just have a head ache, and my damn feet hurt. Stupid shoes."

"You remained upright the most the night on those shoes, I was pleasantly dissapointed. I was counting on at least one face plant."

She glared at me, "You know, maybe I am not the clumsy fuck I was three years ago. I'm not a vampire, my body is ever changing." She explained, shoving her face back into the pillow.

"I believe you. Now get you're juicy ass out of bed and take a shower. I'll make you a real breakfast today, and rub you're feet while you eat." Wow. Little Thing was making me pansy.

She giggled, "That's what _Juicy_ means?"

Fuck me sideways, I said that out loud.

"Like you don't know what you have going on back there," I said, hiding my embarrassment with a typical Emmet comment. But my voice sounded strained to me. Maybe her human ears wouldn't pick it up. I slapped her ass and laughed.

How many times had I slapped her ass before? Now it felt different. I almost felt like maybe I shouldn't.

"Hey now! Fragile human!" She hissed, but she was smiling.

I laughed at her, pulling her blankets away so she would get the fuck up, "Oh shut up, Little Miss Manhandle Me. You like it rough and you know it."

"So maybe I do, what's it to you?" She giggled, before leaving for Edwards room.

I swear, she knew what she was doing to me. She was tormenting me. And I didn't care. If thats all I got from Juicy, I'd take it.

~*~

She came down from the shower fifteen minutes later, fresh and clean and fully dressed in Edward hand picked clothes.

"Hmm, picking up on the Edward Fantasy Charade, are we?" I asked her, scrambling her eggs.

"Old habits die hard." She sighed, "I hate kahki's."

"No, you're a jeans girl all the way. Edward is just an idiot. Does he like you to match, or something?"

She smiled, sipping the orange juice I had poured her, "Picture of perfection, Emmy dear. Can't have it any other way."

I scoffed, "I like scars and imperfections. Rosalie drove me nuts. I like sweat pants and pony tails. High heels are a lie, as is make up. It's pointless. I like them au'natural and wearing a pair of red Chuck Taylors." And nothing else.

Holy fuck. I just described Bella.

She was staring at her juice, nibbling on her lip. Great, I jut freaked her out. I am determined to scare her away. Dammit Dammit Dammit.

"Bellogna?" I chimed, breaking her from her trance. I had a lot of nick name for her.

"What? Huh? Emmet, don't call me that." She groaned, "Sorry. I'm all out of it today."

Good lord, she didn't hear me. Thank you fucking sweet baby Jesus.

"Here you go. Nice and greasy." I said, laying her plate in front of her. Scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. My culinary expertise ended with breakfast. Bella had to show me how to use a toaster.

"Thanks Emmy." She paused, "I meant what I said last night."

I laughed, "That Edward is a dick-bag?"

She laughed, "No. Well yes. I'm going to talk to him, we need to work things out. But I was talking about when I told you that you were every thing I could ever ask for. I meant that."

My dead heart swelled and at that moment I really wished she could love me like I loved her. I shouldn't think like that. It will only hurt more when I see her with him.

"So what are you going to do about Edward?" I asked, "Are you going to ask if he's cheating?"

She took a bite of her eggs, chewing and swallowing "I have no proof. But I am going to lay it out on the table and tell him I'm unhappy. If he can't fix his shit...well then..." he was fighting back her tears, "I don't want to be unhappy anymore."

I couldn't think of anything to say.

She was still eating her breakfast when the family arrived home early. Bella put on her best happy face so only Jasper and I could tell.

"Mom!" She chimed, throwing herself in Esme's arms. "I missed you. I missed every one. I'm glad you came home early." She was hugging Carlisle when she noticed who was missing, "Where's Edward?"

Immediately, Alice stiffened slightly, eyes flashing, though Bella would have not noticed. "He went to Alaska for a few days. He said we we're so close, he might as well visit."

Jasper looked alarmed as he stared at Bella. Her mouth was in a tight line, her fists in balls, and she looked like she was going to scream.

Without a word, she raced upstairs, slamming Edwards door behind her.

"Whats going on?" Carlisle asked, echoing every ones worry. I looked around, their faces eager for information. I couldn't do that to her, it was a private matter. However, I needed to talk to Carlisle.

"Dad?" I asked, towering over the mass of family in the kitchen, "Can I talk to you in you're study?"

"Sure Emmet."

_~*~_

"Whats this about son?" Carlisle asked. He was perched in his brown leather office chair, his hands folded in his lap. Concerned Father mode. He had it down like China Town.

"I'm worried about Edward and Bella." I said, unsure of where to go from here.

He frowned, "I am too. As I said, Bella is very unhappy. But Edward, he seems perfectly unaffected. When I mentioned the wedding, he said she was thinking about it but he was certain she would say yes. Then he started talking about Alaska."

I growled, loud and audibly, shaking the whole house, "Of course she'll say yes! He's manipulating her will, Carlisle! I have seen him do it. That's what this dazzling shit is. He's looking at her like prey." I really wasn't going to tell unless he did it again, but obviously he planned to, so what ever.

Carlisle looked pained. His golden boy, brought down a peg. "Are you sure? You've seen him do this."

I nodded, falling into another chair. It groaned in protest of my sudden weight, but I didn't care. "I told him to knock it off. He's been good since I got in his face. But Carlisle...I think...I think thats why he won't change her. I think he's manipulated her to much, and he's not sure what's his will or hers at this point. If he changes her, it all goes back to normal. You can't dazzle another vampire, "

I was ranting now, "She's misreble, Carlisle. He made her move in, he picks out her clothes. He tells her when to go to bed, when to shower, when to see her father. He even picks out what she eats," That snapped a cord in me.

"He called her fat!" Carlisle's mouth fell open, "Not in those words, but he told her she should be striving for perfection now, if she was going to change, and that every one has room for improvements." I was gripping the arms of the chair now, "She hasn't been eating, Carlisle, she weighs eighty seven goddamn pounds!"

Carlisle's eyes narrowed and venom pooled in his mouth. I had never seen him so angry, "That is dangerous! I can't believe Edward would tell her that. She's already unsure of herself!"

I ground my teeth together, "Yes, and it doesn't help that Bella believes Edward is cheating on her with Tanya. She found some text messages on his phone, and he's been spending increasingly large amounts of time there. Always sudden, last minute ideas," I hinted.

"So Alice won't see." Carlisle groaned, "Do you really think he is? I mean, Edward is a good man essentially. Or I would like to think so."

"I don't know," For the first time in my vampire life I felt drained, "I know Edward isn't a horrible guy. I mean, and I am sure he loves her. But I think he loves her as a human pet. Maybe he can't tell the difference. Lord knows he's a different damn guy since she came around. But it's a messed up life. She's miserable trying to fit in his mold. He wants Vampire perfection from a human, and it's killing her."

"What does she want? What does Bella want?" Carlisle asked, warring between himself. Edward was his son, his first companion. But Bella was his daughter, and risked getting hurt here.

I frowned, "She wants to work things out with Edward, tell him what needs to change. She wants to be happy," I took a deep breath, "She won't stay with him, if he can't change. She's prepared for either possibilities."

He looked so sad, like he lost a family member, "She's going to leave?"

My head was in my hands now, "Not if he can fix things. Carlisle, she told me that this family means everything to her, that she can't imagine being anywhere else. But I don't think she should stay with him because she loves this family. She deserves to be happy."

I could make her happy. But I could never cross that line.

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder, "You're right, of course. You must really care about her Emmet. I've never seen you so upset. You're a good friend. She'll make it through this with your help."

No. I am a horrible friend. I fucking suck at this friend shit. She was going to break my heart, and I was going to let her. I knew Bella, and she was the biggest fucking martyr ever. If I told her, she would feel guilty for not loving me back. And I couldn't do that to her.

With that, he left me to return to my room feeling in love and guilty for it.

"Those are some pretty conflicted feelings, big guy."

"Fuck! Jasper!"

"You're so deep in you're own head, Emmet, you didn't hear me walk up to you in the hallway. You want to talk about this?"

No. No I did not. But Jasper knew, he always knew. He followed me into my room, shutting the door behind us. It was time to carry on the quiet conversation. Nothing over a breath.

"So. What are you going to do? You love her."

"Shut up." I groaned, flopping onto my bed. "Stupid Empath."

He chuckled, "No. I'm keeping my shit out of it. It's obvious you love her Emmet. Don't need to be an Empath to see that."

I glared at him, "Well, it really doesn't matter anyway. She is so far up Edwards ass, she'll never see the light of day."

Jasper sat down beside me, "Her love for him is faltering, I won't tell you anything else. It's not my place. It's between Edward and Bella. But he is breaking her apart. The more she looses herself, the less there is of her to really love him."

I had never felt so weak and useless in my life, "She doesn't have to love me back, Jasper. I just can't watch him hurt her."

Jasper smiled, "Because you really do love her. Now, my darlin' wife would like to have a word with you. I have requested to stay out of it, and she has not shared her visions pertaining to you and Bella with me."

"Vision?"

"Yes, vision. What do you think it is I do?" Alice chirped at the door way. She kissed Jasper on the cheek, closing the door behind him.

"Are you here to yell at me? I know you saw the kitchen thing..." I didn't need to hear this shit from her.

She perched herself carefully on the edge of the bed, her wide eyes raking over me, "No. But that was just weird. Drinking from Bella. I cannot fathom why instincts didn't over come you, but I am glad they didn't. And she..." Alice paused, uncomfortable, "Well it looked like she was enjoying it."

I chuckled, "You could say that. Now what else do you have to say?"

"Wait..." She had guilty written all over her pixie face, "What did she taste like?"

I couldn't contain my laughter. I drink from her best friend and she wants to know if it was any good, "Sweetest blood ever. And... I didn't just taste it on my tongue. I could taste it everywhere. She was everywhere."

"Wow. And you didn't even try to kill her. Anyway, I saw the vision of you talking to Carlisle. I heard everything, and I would like to share with you my opinion. Just shut up and listen though, because Bella is going to come in the room and ask you a very important question in three minutes."

She paused, allowing me to agree, "Edward _is_ manipulating her, I cannot believe I didn't see it. Thats why Bella-Vision was always faulty. He was manipulating her choices and I was getting bits of both. As soon as I heard you tell Carlisle, I put the pieces together. I am sure that's why when I see her as a vampire in her future, he isn't there. Because he wont have a leash on her anymore. I don't know what that means though, there are to many variables. To many ways things could change.

However, I will tell you that he's been doing his damndest to slip through the cracks. He changes his mind about the most trivial things. It's intentional," She paused, wrinkling her nose, "Dammit, Jasper is going to be pissed but I have to tell you this. Every time some one mentions Bella's name, his emotions go haywire. Jasper has a hard time getting a hold of them, but the predominant emotion always seems to be guilt. And when you mention Tanya...lust."

Alice flashed to a stand, her hand opening the door, "Hi Bella."

She didn't turn to Alice when she spoke, but looked at me. "Hi Alice, I missed you." She dropped her bag on the floor, her cell phone trembling in her hand. "Emmet, will you take me to Alaska?"

_______________________________________________________________

**A/N Bah ha ha! Tomorrow, if you make sweet review love to me, I'll let you know what Edward is up to in Alaska. Or should I say **_**into**_**?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about the delay, folk! My internet was down and out! Needless to say, I came back to an inbox full of reviews, and for your patience, I bring the drama! And a slightly longer chapter! Don't let me down!**

**Also, I would like to say that this story will end with Bella's change. How she is changed it the suprise, but there isn't really any underlying drama. This is simply a story of Emmet and Bella's union. **

_**Previously**_

_She didn't turn to Alice when she spoke, but looked at me. "Hi Alice, I missed you." She dropped her bag on the floor, her cell phone trembling in her hand. "Emmet, will you take me to Alaska?"_

**Emmet POV**

I knew in an instant that this was what Alice had meant by variables. That this could change Bella's future one way or another. I didn't know how to chose, or which way to go. So I did what I wanted, and told Bella yes.

"What about your father?" I asked, as I was tossing clothes in my own bag.

Bella gave me a weak smile, "I told him I was going to Alaska to look at colleges. That you had been accepted, and I was thinking about enrolling next year."

"Sneaky, Little Thing." I said, grabbing her bag for her.

"Emmy. Every one is a little thing compared to you." She groaned, smiling a little wider.

Alice was in the hallway, Jasper at her side. "We're coming to. I saw it."

"Well, then. Road trip."

~*~

Esme and Carlisle said nothing about the trip, but I could feel Carlisle's apprehension as easily as Jasper could. He was being torn in two. Protect his son, or protect his daughter. But it was only his daughter getting hurt here, and deep down, he knew that.

So he let us go.

I allowed Jasper and Alice to drive their Mercedes. Fuel efficient and shit. Though, the back seat of a Mercedes isn't comfortable when you're six foot eleven. But thats where Bella was, so thats where I would be.

It took less then a day, and Bella slept most of the way, her head in my lap. I managed to not get a boner, which was a plus. No fucking need to be radiating lust in such close proximity of Jasper. It didn't keep me from raking her over a few times. She already looked better from eating regularly two days in a row. Not necessarily healthier, but better. She had a little color, and her hair seemed shinier. She didn't look so frail, either.

"Emmet, I ..." Bella mumbled in her sleep. Alice's head snapped around so fast, I thought it would break.

"What's she saying, Emmet?"

I chuckled, "Most likely this is where she says, 'Emmet I hate him.'" I explained, "Sometimes followed up by 'Fucking Edward.' She dreaming of how much she hates him."

Jasper laughed softly, turning his eyes back out the window. He looked like he knew something, but he wasn't saying it. Man of few words, that one.

We parked our car in the garage built several miles from the Denali Coven house. It wasn't accessible on foot. Jasper made to grab the bags but Alice stopped him.

"We won't be here long." She didn't elaborate.

I scooped up the sleeping Bella into my arms, "Wake up, Belly Bean. We're in Alaska. We can't drive to the house, we have to run."

She grumbled, "You better not fucking drop me like you did last time, Emmet McCarty or so help me god I will kick you in the balls when I am a newborn."

A common threat from her, "I won't drop you. It would be easier if you could ride on my back, but seeing as you're wittle bitty baby arms can't reach around me, you know the drill."

She smiled, wide and wicked, and jumped into my arms. I held onto her with one arm beneath her thigh and the other one around her waist. She wrapped, or rather attempted to, her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck.

"Let's do this." I said, and we took of through the snow.

~*~

The house was silent. They must have been hunting. We had a key to their house, and let ourselves in. They had the same invitation to do so at any of our homes as well.

The first sound we heard was Edward.

"Oh _fuck_."

Bella didn't waste any time, she was upstairs so fast it was almost inhuman, we we're at her side immediately, our eyes black with anger.

But it was Bella, tiny Bella, who kicked the fucking door in.

Tanya's bedroom door.

She was shaking with fury, her nails biting into her palms. It was a good thing she had bitten them all off on the car ride hear, last thing we needed was her bleeding.

"Bella! Bella I'm sorry!" Edward was shouting, too frantic to find his clothes. He had a pink cotton bed sheet draped around him, and a guilty Ben hugging a pillow to cover himself.

Fuck. Edward _was _gay.

All of a sudden, Bella screamed, and at first I thought she was hurt. But no, she was screaming because she was angry. It started out with a little human growl, but then it was nothing more then a loud, glass shattering scream, that made all of us wince.

"No!" She snapped, shaking even harder. She had her eyes shut tightly, not willing to give in to him.

"Bella! Baby, love. Open you're eyes, talk to me." Edward begged. He was holding Bella by her arms, and I could see the bruises forming beneath his fingers. He was losing control.

I crouched, ready to attack him. He growled at me, venom dripping from his chin.

"Back the fuck off, Emmet. She isn't yours. She's mine." He paused, "Why can't I read you're mind?"

Bella's eyes snapped open and Jasper cringed. No doubt she was putting of some serious vibes.

She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at me.

"Emmet?" She asked, lightly.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied, a little to eagerly.

She smiled, wide, and a little crazy, "Hit. Him."

"Yes, Bella."

I punched him square in the gut, sending him flying back into Ben. "Two for one. Even better." I chuckled.

"Alice? You know what I want to do?" Bella said, craning to look at Alices glazed face.

Alice shook her head once, clearing her thoughts, "I'm ready."

Clearly, Bella had made some sort of fucking decision and I did not like being out of the loop. Not one fucking bit.

Bella stepped forward, and Edward cringed. He fucking cringed. Pussy.

"Let's get this straight, ass hole. _.!_" She screamed, "I am sick of you! I am sick of you telling me what to do, what to wear, what to eat, when to sleep! I am sick of you making me feel bad about myself! I thought I wasn't good enough for you Edward. But you're not good enough for me." She growled again, and there was something strangely sexy about it, "You will never manipulate me again.

You had the fucking audacity to promise me love, and marriage, and eternity, and you're sneaking off to Alaska to fuck Ben? I mean, I won't lie. I thought you were disgusted by me, but you're just not into pussy. But how...how can you say you love me?"

Edward fell to his knees, and wrapped his arms around her waste, pleading. "Bella, don't leave me. I'll change. I do love you! I'll bite you! You don't even have to marry me. Just don't leave me!"

She pushed him off, and he went willingly. "I don't love you anymore, Edward. I'm sick of the lies."

He croaked, sobs breaking through his chest. He was a broken mess. He made his gay little bed, and now he had to lay in it. With Ben. Who also had a mate. I wondered how Tanya worked into this.

"Why?" He gasped, closing his eyes against the pain.

Bella grimaced, thinking of a response.

She must have changed her mind, because Alice giggled, her eyes glazed over with a new vision. What ever it was, Alice was ecstatic about it.

"Why, Bella? Why don't you love me?" Edward sobbed again.

Bella looked at him, her brown eyes flashing, "It isn't because you're gay. O rbecause you lied to me. It isn't because you made a shit load of empty promises. It's not even because you made me feel worthless!"

He chocked, nudging his face into her stomach, "Then why, Bella?"

She let go the breath she was holding, and looked at me, "Because I'm in with love you're stupid oblivious bear of a brother!"

I couldn't think straight. I couldn't see. I couldn't form sentences.

Bella said she loved me.

It happened to fast, I had let my guard down. Ben flew from the bed, and grabbed Bella around the waste.

"All this drama over a stupid fucking human!" He shrieked. "She's pathetic, and you're all weak! You cant love a fucking human!" He was screaming, trying to convince us. He turned to Edward, who was pleading with him to let Bella go.

"She doesn't love you any more and you still pick her over me! She can't give you what you want! She's a fucking pet! A play thing! Just be with me! Why don't you want me?!"

Ben was laughing now, as he drug his nails across Bella's neck, a thin trickle of blood pooling to the hallow at her throat. "Just kill her, Edward. Drain her like you want too."

Jasper bolted, and I did not blame him. Alice's eyes were black as night, but she held her breath and kept calm.

Edward was shaking, fighting the monster inside him. Her blood was calling to him, singing to him. Begging him.

And again...it didn't fucking touch me.

"Let her go!" I growled, my own venom pooling now. I crouched, unsure of how to attack. He had Bella out in front of her, her hands digging in her hair

Bella never spoke, she just stared. At me.

Edward broke from his blood trance."Emmet, you can't. You'll kill Bella." Edward cried, and I had no patience for him at the moment, right though he was. Stupid fucker really did love her.

Ben laughed, and leapt for the open window. "If you can't kill her, I will."

Edward and I both lunged forward.

This was it.

He or I.

Variables.

If he got her, he would kill her. It would be too close for comfort.

He had to chose. Give in to the blood, or give in to me.

Ah the fucking variables.

I wasn't waiting for his choice, I shoved him out of my fucking way, and lunged.

Ben flew through the window, but Edward caught him around the middle. He released Bella, reading to send her to hell from the third story window.

I caught her, barely, by the wrist.

"I've got you Bella!" I cried, pulling her back through the window.

She clutched my hand, looking up at me with those big doe eyes, "I know you do."

Jasper was back, cool and collected. He had Ben in a head lock, his leg laying on the other side of the room, "_Ma'am_, seeing as you can't control yourself, and you're trying you're hardest to kill my sister, not out of blood lust, but out of spite, I will be removing all you're limbs and giving them to your family when they return," He said, with his thick country drawl. He was scary when he wasn't even trying. He wasn't bluffing. Ben's screams were louder then the metalic tearing sound filling the room.

Edward was back on alert, now that Bella was out of danger.

"No!" Edward shouted, "She's not yours! She can't love you!"

Alice grabbed Bella, "I have to get her out of here! He can't handle the blood, he's going to try and bite her."

At that moment, Edward lunged forward, but Alice was faster. She had Bella out of the house in five seconds flat. I smashed my fist against Edwards face, knocking him into a wall. Plaster rained down from the ceiling, peppering his bronze hair.

"You fucking traitor!" He hissed, crouching to attack, "She's my fucking fiance!"

"_Edward_," I said, exasperated, I mimicked him, and crouched, ready to spring,"You like dick!"

"I still love her! I...you can't love her, she's your sister!"

I laughed, circling him, "I never said that."

He growled, "You don't deserve her. She doesn't really love you. She just wants to make me mad."

I couldn't help but laughing again," Doesn't love me? Doesn't love me! No, Edward, she doesn't really love you. That was you fucking with her head. You manipulated her into loving you. It was never real, and you know that."

He pounced, lunging for my neck. I caught him in the air, grabbing him by the arm, and twisting it back. The sharp tearing of metal echoed in the house, as I removed Edwards limb from his body. I threw him back down, where he stayed, looking up at me through black eyes.

"You're using her!" I growled, watching him shake. "So no one will know the truth. But we would have loved you anyway. Fuck, Edward. I always knew you were gay! It never stopped me from calling your brother!"

I flipped the arm in my hand, and smacked him with it. Even Jasper laughed at that.

For a second, I contemplated giving him the arm back. Nah Too easy. "I'm taking this with me." I said, chuckling.

"I do love her," He whispered, his eyes clenched in pain

"I know you do. But it's a fucked up kind of love. And it doesn't mean I'm giving this back." I paused, smiling, "I'll let you know where you can find it when I'm ready."

**________________________________________________________________-**

**A/N Did I deliver? Eh? You like? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Oh the drama, am I right? Now it's on to Bella and Emmet! Review if you want those zesty lemons I have planned. **

**Previously **

_For a second, I contemplated giving him the arm back. Nah Too easy. "I'm taking this with me." I said, chuckling. _

_"I do love her," He whispered, his eyes clenched in pain_

_"I know you do. But it's a fucked up kind of love. And it doesn't mean I'm giving this back." I paused, smiling, "I'll let you know where you can find it when I'm ready."_

**Emmet POV**

Alice was back at the Mercedes beaming. Bella was already in the in the front seat, buckled up.

"It's an excellent plan, Emmet. I'll call Charlie and buy you another week." She chirped, "Take the Mercedes, we'll drive Edward home because you have his arm."

What plan? Leaving me with little more then Yoda cryptic shit, she tore off back to the house.

"Emmet. Why_ do_ you have Edwards arm?" Bella asked, as I chucked it in the back seat. I could tell she was holding back her laughter.

"I made a promise to myself not so long ago, and I'm following through." I said, keeping the details to myself. That fucking arm was going to Canada.

She sighed, folding her hands in her lap, "Today was pretty fucked up. But I think I can relate to you and Rosalie."

I raised my brow, "How so, Belly?"

"I'm mad at Edward, I really am...but...I'm not that upset." She looked confused, "He likes guys. It was never me. He just wanted us to be perfect because he never could. He manipulated me to make a life he knew he couldn't have other wise." She tossed her head back against the seat, closing her eyes lightly.

"You knew he was manipulating you." I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I knew."

I fought back the tiny exasperated growl inching it's way up my throat, "How long?"

She looked up at me, her brown eyes tearless for once, "Honestly? I've always known. In the beginning he pulled that shit for little things. He used it to help me out of my shell. But, he got a little hungry for it, and thats when I started losing myself. I couldn't find it in me to say no. I just wanted him to be happy. I put all my happiness into his. It's pretty fucked up, I realize this now."

"What's fucked up is how much you care about other peoples happiness,"I said, a little to harshly, "You matter, Bella. You got to think about you."

She smiled, agreeing, "Okay. If were thinking about my happiness, do we have to go back? I mean, I have a Charlie-question free week. Can you just take me away from here?"

I laughed. Little Pixie saw this coming, probably saw the stupid grin on my face too. "Of course Bella. Actually, Alice is buying you another week. She saw this coming. "

"Really?" She squeaked, "Where should we go?"

"Canada."

I had never come to Canada for any reason other then grizzlies. The Cullens had a house here, I knew that much. Being here with Bella now seemed strange to me. The entire ride was spent like all time between us was spent. A perfect mix of sarcasm, jokes, and laughter at other peoples expense. But there was a tension now, an uncomfortable fucking tension that could not be ignored.

I'm not good with this shit. Words, and shit. I say what I mean, and I mean it. I've never really had a reason to want to express myself in any way other then bluntness. But here I sat, desperate to express my ridiculous love for Bella. And it was just that. It was ridiculous. It was maddening and impossible to understand, slow building, but it had hit me like a brick wall too. And underneath the maddening love I felt, was the lust I really wanted to ignore. God knows I could fuck this already delicate situation up with a boner. But I was who I was...horny horny Emmet. Honestly, would she expect any less?

But she didn't bring it up. And I didn't bring it up. And we sat, joking like fucking friends do. But I could never go back to just friends. She said that she loved me, she screamed it at Edward of all people. And I couldn't let it go. Did she know I loved her?

We we're five hundred miles into Canada, five hours into our trip. Five hours of ignoring the tension, the pull I could not ignore. She was joking, smiling, laughing, happier then I had seen her in weeks. She was free from Edwards tyrant grips. She had asked me to take her away. In my head I was screaming it. I love you Bella! But my mouth was smiling, continuing the year long banter that was Bella and I.

On the sixth hour, I couldn't take it.

I had to say something. I had to know why she was pretending like she never said it. I felt like a eighth grader. Stupid, confused, and a little over eager. I pulled over to a tourist point, that over looked the Rocky Mountain. My knowledge of the rocky mountains consisted of one fact. Full of grizzlies.

"Are we hunting, Emmet?" She asked, reading my damn mind like always.

I chuckled, flipping on the heater.

"Why haven't you said anything?" I blurted out, throwing all my caution out the window. I wasn't good with caution anyways.

She looked startled, "About what, Em?"

What the mother fuck, did I imagine it? Did my fucking ears deceive me? "About what you said to Edward! About...me."

She blushed, but this time it told me nothing. Was she embarrassed because she didn't mean it? Was Edward right, was she just trying to make him jealous? Would she be here if that was the fucking case. Gah!

She gulped, fidgeting with her hands. I wanted to rip Edwards ring of her finger and chuck it down the mountain side. "I mean, I meant what I said, but I...wasn't sure how _you_ felt. I mean...I'm just like a...sister or a friend or something to you."

Relief, sweet relief. She meant it. Thats all I needed.

"Belly, baby, you have never been a sister to me. I have never seen you like that." I assured her, "You _are_ my best friend, my reason to exist. You don't treat me like an idiot, though on occasion I am an idiot. You don't answer questions for me. You can take a joke, and you swear like a sailor. You're the only person, vampire or not, that will play video games with me silently for eight hours at a time. I don't think you smell like fucking freesia or what ever flowers Edwards smells. You smell like strawberries and cream to me.

I have five different nick names for you and not all of them are dirty. I like the sounds and faces you make when I rub you're feet. I like you're yoga pants, and you're damn juicy ass in them. I think it's funny when you growl, because you mean it. I don't think you're a china doll, or a Bella Barbie. I think you're much more gracefully then people give you credit for, and I could watch you dance for hours.

I think you're beautiful, not just for a human, but just beautiful. I like the way you're eyes light up when you're excited, or how you bite your lip when you're thinking. I know you bite you're nails. I think it's funny you're afraid of cats. I'd listen to Debussy if thats what you wanted. Bella, I love you."

And then the silence.

"Bella?" I whispered, after a full minute had past and she was just staring at me with those big brown eyes and that candy mouth parted slightly.

"You smell like new leather and cinnamon." She whispered, a smile playing on her lips.

Did she hit her head? "What?"

"I said you smell like new leather and cinnamon, come on Emmet keep up," She laughed,"And I love you."

All it took was one click of a seat belt and a quick tug and she was in my lap. "Say it again?" I asked, but really I was begging.

"I love you, Emmet Christian McCarty. I've loved you for a while now but I only just realized."

I held her against me, burying my face in the curve of her neck, behind her head, "I love you Bella." I whispered, and I couldn't let go of her. I liked touching her too much. And now I was allowed to. My hands were all most twitching, itching to feel every inch of her previously forbidden skin.

"Aren't you going to kiss me Emmet?"

Like she had to ask.

Her mouth on mine was like nothing I had ever experience. The fucking warmth was indescribable. Eagerly, I let my tongue dance across her bottom lip, immediately wondering if that was to much. She was use to Edwards fag kisses. She stiffened in my arms, but her mouth parted, granting me access.

The warmth and taste of her multiplied to numbers that don't exist. I couldn't get enough of her, ever inch of her. My hands laced into her hair, bringing her hard against me, my other hand at the small of her back pinning her in place. She pulled away gasping for air, and I felt like an idiot but my mouth didn't stop moving it.

I wanted to taste all of her. My mouth trailed down her neck, across her collar bone, ending on the spot where her pulse beat against her skin. She gasped, her body rocking hard against me. The sudden burst of her hot sweet scent, stronger in the air made my already stiff dick harder. She was enjoying this just as much as I was. I groaned against her skin my arms locking down against her, holding her still. She needed to stop wiggling.

"Oh!" She moaned, as I returned to her chest, moving my mouth lower, my hands sliding up her body. "Emmet, if you don't stop I am going to end up losing my virginity willingly in the front of you're sisters Mercedes."

Fuck. Not how I wanted things.

Unwillingly, I tore my mouth away, staring up at her, both of us panting. I had never wanted anything more then her. Except my want to make her as happy as possible. And that wasn't going to be in a car.

She leaned forward, her mouth against my ear, "I want you to Emmet."

"Oomf!"

Suddenly she was looking up at me from the passenger seat, where I had dropped her rather unceremoniously.

I gripped the steering wheel tight in my hands, a guilty grin on my face, "I think it's better you sit there, and I sit here, and you keep you're hot little hands to yourself, missy."

She giggled, "Yes because _I'm_ the one who can't keep my hands to myself."

"You know what? Speaking of hands...." I said, glancing at the arm in the back seat." I think we need some fresh air."

Bella was out of the car and in my arms within second. She refused to carry the arm, so after some carefully maneuvering, I managed to secure both of them. As it were, Edwards hand was more grabby when it wasn't attached.

"Get that thing the fuck away from me!" Bella squealed, as Edwards creepy fingers wiggled towards her.

I laughed, racing down the mountain side, "Who would have thought Edward was so handsy."

Bella giggled, "He's probably trying to grab you."

"Touche."

I brought her down the mountain, and deep within the forest.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking up at the massive trees. I opened my cell phone checking the GPS co-ordinates.

"Well, Bella, not so long ago I promised myself that if Edward ever hurt you again I would rip his arm off and bury it in Canada. So here we are."

She frowned, "He'll get it back though, right?"

"I've got the quardanents. We'll text them to Jasper when we get to the house in Montreal." I frowned, "You don't think Edward will show up?"

"I don't know."

"We could wait till we get back to tell him where it is," I liked that idea.

She scowled. "We are not stranding Edward without an arm for two weeks."

"Fine. Let's bury this things."

I dug a small hole, a few feet down and laid the arm into it. Bella was shifting from foot to foot, deep in thought.

"Wait!" She said, pulling Elizabeth Masens wedding band off her finger, "This is morbid but," She slipped the ring onto Edwards pinky finger,"And I have this...I was going to mail it to him. I wrote it in the car. " She dropped a folded piece of paper into the pale palm.

"What's it say?" I asked, before thinking. That shit might be personal, and I was confident enough to know she was mine. I didn't need to pry.

She smiled, "All it says is _"I could never be what you wanted.'"_

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Awe, there in love! And they bring forth lemons upon the review! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Silly Fan Fic wouldn't let me update. But, I digress, here is your daily fix. It's extra long for your enjoyment. Love, love! UPDATES!**

_**Previously**_

_What's it say?" I asked, before thinking. That shit might be personal, and I was confident enough to know she was mine. I didn't need to pry. _

_She smiled, "All it says is "I could never be what you wanted.'"_

~*~

**Emmett POV**

I buried the finger, the ring, and the letter, before carrying Bella back up the mountain side. She seemed confident in the fact that I wouldn't kill her with a tree, because she kept licking my ear. Minx.

I tossed her back in the car with a growl, to which she responded with a fucking giggle.

"Quit giggling, you are emasculating my growl."

"I'm sorry big scary vampire." She apologized, covering her mouth.

"Bel-la-la," The pretty-please-name, "I _am_ a big scary vampire."

She shot forward, bringing my face to hers." You're big and you're a vampire," She said huskily, drawing my bottom lip into her mouth, making my dick twitch, "But honey, you're not so scary."

Then she giggled again.

"Ugh!" She groaned, when I dropped her ass back in the seat.

I smirked, patting her head, "Juicy," _Sex name _"Keep you're ass in the seat."

"_Juicy_ doesn't want to." She groaned.

"Even so. Put your seat belt on."

_Or we will never make it anywhere._

My mind was in one-hundred places as we drove down the winding road. Part of me, a minor part, felt like a stupid hormonal boy. There was a very desperate nagging need to bend her over the hood of the Mercedes and take her right here. That part didn't surprise me. That was just typical Emmet. But the other part was thorougly confused, because half the freaky things I was feeling I hadn't felt before. Certainly not with Roaslie. All the love and devotion. Adoration. It was all very new.

Mainly, I was just scared out of my fucking mine. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. I knew without a doubt I wouldn't bite her, but well...I'm a big guy and Bella was a very tiny girl. Even in human standards.

Just then my phone buzzed.

_E-_

_Channel you're inner fucking teddy bear. _

_Gentle Giant. _

_You won't break Bella._

_-A_

I chuckled, shutting my phone.

"What's so funny Emmy?" Bella asked, throwing me a furtive glance. Just as I was about to tell her 'nothing' when her phone buzzed. She opened it, immediately biting her lip, but this time it was to hide a smile.

"What?" I asked. I knew something was up. Something was always up when Alice was involved.

"Nothing." She said, but she couldn't keep the little giggle from escaping her lips. "Hey! What the fuck?" Suddenly her phone wasn't in her hand anymore.

"I'm a vampire, Belly Bean. With Vampire reflexes," I read the text message on her phone, and groaned, "And I am most certainly not scared!"

"I didn't believe her, Em. What do you have to be scared of?" She asked, taking her phone back from my hands.

Oh shit. I forgot. I was scared.

Shitless.

We decided to rent a hotel room for the night. I knew that Carlisle would want to send a cleaning crew up to the house before we got their. And Esme would kill him if he didn't. I called him and let him know what we were up to. Alice had filled him in on the events in Alaska. According to Carlisle, Edward was a mess. Serves the bastard right. Carlisle also made me promise not to lose Edwards arm. He didn't say bring it back, though. I knew where it was.

~*~

"Bella," I said softly, hoping the fear wasn't evident in my voice, "I need to go hunting. Why don't you go take a shower while I'm gone. Get you're self some dinner with room service."

I kissed her, soft and quick. I knew myself enough to know that if she stayed within a ten foot radius I was going to rip her fucking clothes off. Now that she was mine, every thing she did screamed sex. And she was doing it on purpose.

"Okay, Em. Hurry back though," She said, smiling the wicked-dick-twitching grin. "I love you."

I internally sighed. I could hear that ever day, "I love you too, Bella."

Ah Canada. Grizzlies by the bulk. Like Cosco for humans.

To eager to return to Bella, though my anxiety was getting the better of me, I took one down quickly, attempting to keep myself clean. Fucking pointless, just wasn't who I was. I knew Bella hated blood, so I'd have to ditch the clothes before she saw me. However, I needed a fucking shower.

Maybe she would want to wait to get intimate. _ Intimate_, what kind of pussy had I become? I knew Bella, and she was a horny, sexually deprived eighteen year old girl. If she fucked anything like how she danced, I wouldn't last a minute.

Shit. One more thing to worry about. I'm not going to last in her tight little....

Again. Maybe she'll want to wait. We've been together all of three hours.

Yeah. Who am I kidding. I want her every bit as badly as she wants me.

~*~

When I returned, dropping onto the window, I heard the shower still running. She must have eaten first.

Hmm. Peeking would be wrong and immoral. A complete invasion of privacy.

Then again Edward was always the one who favored propriatie, and Jasper was the gentleman. I was an ass.

Me. I wanted to look. And who would I be if I didn't do what I wanted. Bella loved that about me.

I slipped back to the bathroom, finding the door slightly ajar. Sweet. Bella was making this all to easy.

Thank fucking god for glass shower doors.

I could see everything. She had her back to me in the walk in shower, all three shower heads turned on in the massive en suite stone-work shower. I had specifically requested a room with a shower instead of a tub. Belly liked her showers. This shower looked big enough for the both of us. Barely, but I would fit.

She let her head fall back, the water pouring down her face, soaking her hair, rinsing away the remainder of her shampoo. Strawberry. Just like her. She turned to her side, leaning so the water of the next shower head sprayed down her body. Her eyes were closed against the spray, and she was just as breathtaking in profile. She had her hands in her hair, her back arched just slightly. I was rock hard by now.

I let my eyes rake over her body. I started at her feet, god knows I love her feet, sliding up her legs, legs that never ended. I stifled a little moan when my eyes reached her ass, the perfect swell and roundness, the cute little crease where leg meets cheek. Each cheek nothing more then a small handful in my massive hands. Perfect. My eyes danced along her arched back and across those perfect, perky breasts. Not huge, just right for her small frame, and much to bouncy for their own good. They had a mind of their own the way they moved.

"McCarty, are you going to stand their or are you going to come and help me clean all the places I can't reach?" She asked, sliding open the glass door. I could see her even more clearly, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot.

I paused, my hands at the hem of my shirt, "You want me to shower with you?"

She giggled, "I made sure that I would be in the shower when you got home, and I left the bathroom door open. I think what I want is obvious."

Fuck. She knew I had no sense of morals or ethics. She let me think I was being sneaky. She made it easy.

She was fucking showing off. God I loved her.

"Okay. Look, if all you are going to do is stand there, could you at least do it naked. All that blood is making me feel sick" She argued, pointing at my ruined attire.

"Shit, Belly,"I said, pulling my shirt over my head, "I'm sorry. I meant to change first, but I was pleasantly side tracked."

Suddenly I was very aware as to the fact Bella and I were both fucking naked in the same room. Don't take her virginity in the shower. Don't take her virginity in the shower. Make it to a bed. Or a flat surface. No, fuck. Make it to a bed. Inner Teddy Bear. Gentle Giant. I could do this. I think. Ah fuck.

"Emmy?" Bella snapped me back to reality, and from my inner monaloging. Which really needed to fucking stop. "Emmet. Why are you covering yourself?"

I didn't even know I was. I was holding a towel over my lower half like a shy sixteen year old. God I was stupid. This beautiful human was rendering me senseless. I cannot imagine what she will do to me as a vampire.

"You can't be self conscious. You're huge _everywhere_." She shuddered.

I sighed, taking a small step forward into the shower, "Thats kind of why I am self conscious." I admitted.

She leaned from the shower, pulling me lightly by my arm. Leading me, really because it wasn't like she could make me do anything. No. That was a lie. She could make me do anything in a blink of an eye.

Once I was in the shower, still holding the fucking towel, she turned away from me, looking over her shoulder. "That's silly, McCarty." She said in a husky voice that made my dick even harder. With out warning or looking, she reached back and ripped the towel out of my hand.

I took one step forward, closing the gap between us, in a desperate and ridiculous attempt to keep myself hidden. She pressed her back against me and gasped, "Oh my god."

I chuckled as she spun around, staring down at my ridiculously hard cock.

"Shit." She swore, followed by a new strong of profanities. She looked both worried and excited. "Jesus, Emmet, you could practically titty fuck me standing."

It wouldn't be hard, all she would need to do is arch her back and bend her knees...Focus dammit. "You are pretty short."

"Emmet." She said, tearing her eyes away from my cock, "Kiss me."

I grabbed her around the waist, my fingers of each hand touching. God she was so fucking tiny. I lifted her up, locking my hands under her ass to support her full weight against me. She laced her fingers in my hair, pulling my face up to hers.

We stood their, devouring each other, our mouths breaking only because she needed air. Even then my mouth never left her skin, I tasted every inch of her I could reach. She liked it when I kissed along the hollow at her throat.

"Oh, god Emmet." She groaned, and I nearly lost it. I let my fingers work her ass, feeling it in ways I never thought I would. My hands slipped along her hot core and she moaned.

"Fuck, Juicy, you're so fucking _wet_."

I let my fingers wander a little deeper, bushing along her wet folds. She gasped, " Emmet don't tease me."

God I need her. Fucking now. It had been a year since I had sex, and her hot little body pressed against me was doing nothing for my resolve. I loved her and I needed her, and I had no doubt we were on the same fucking page here. But I was so scared of hurting her.

"What do you want?" I whispered, but it came out a little mangled because I was having trouble controlling my useless fucking breath. I was practically panting.

"You!" She moaned, as my fingers slid across her slit. I could feel her getting wetter, hotter, with every touch. She was practically quivering as I explored her.

This was new land. I was Christopher Fucking Columbus.

I shut the water off, carrying her slowly to the bed. We we're dripping wet, and I wasn't exactly clean, persay, but I wasn't covered in blood.

"Emmet!" She begged, rocking against my body. My erection was laying painfully hard between our bodies, soaking in the warmth of her soft belly.

I groaned as she bucked against me, "Isabella, if you do that again I am going to cum all over your chest." And it was true. Yeah, I wasn't going to last. This little slip of a human, this love of my life, eighty seven lbs of lust and desire, was going to get me off without even touching me.

She laced her fingers into my hair in a feeble attempt to draw me to her. I knew better. If I kissed her, there was no going back. I would plow into her without warning, and I would hurt her. There was to much warmth in her mouth, to much taste. Her lips on mine screamed Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!She was driving me fucking insane, and I needed to calm the fuck down right now.

I shook my head, smiling wildly. She gave a protestant little moan that made me impossibly harder.

I started with her neck, sweet and slender, trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone. Patience was never my thing, and in the past I took my pleasure in one form, raw, hard sex. I was surprised to find I enjoyed this new found tenderness, and ever more pleased that she seemed to like it too.

I let my hands explore regions of the south, you might say, working from her hips to her thighs in soft circles. She was working hard not to move, not to grind against me, as I kissed down her body, momentarially stopping to enjoy the valley between her breasts. I couldn't help but take one into my mouth, pert little nipples begging to be sucked. I jerked up suddenly, confused by the low growling noise. Like purring.

_Holy fuck, that's me. _

Juicy's got me purring!

"Emmet,please!" She cried out as my cold breath danced along her wet core. She didn't need to beg, but she was, and I liked it. I won't lie, it helped. With my masculinity re-instated, I felt a little bit more like a man on not a scared pansy.

I kissed the inner part of her thigh where it met the hip joint, and she shot forward, brushing her soft mound against my cheek. Her scent was intoxicating, and I felt her fingers lace through my hair again, leading me where she wanted me to be.

The first taste cannot be described. Bella's scent, her taste, but amplified, multiplied, it could not even compare to her mind-blowing blood. I began softly, licking her crease from bottom to top. She was trembling, and I locked my arms around her legs, holding her in place. I slid my tongue into her, cold and hot collided. She shivered as I brought myself up to her clit, stroking it with force. I was rewarded with a new rush of sweet juice.

"Juicy is a good name for you, baby. Fuck." I mumbled, and she gave out a little moan, her fingers clutching the bed sheets tightly.

"Emmet, god!" She gasped, her eyes tightly closed, "Make me cum, please!" She begged, and I couldn't deny her anything.

Besides, I knew very well I would need to ....prep her for what was to come.

I freed one thigh, bringing one fingers to her entrance. I kept my tongue at her clit, circling slowly as I entered her. She cried out, her body shuddering to my touch.

"M..m..more," She whispered, but I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to be just as ready for me. One _was_ enough for her, I had big hands.

"Babya, you're to tight for that." I whispered against her heated flesh. She seemed to like this, "You don't have to hurt for me."

She bit her lip, panting, "Emmet Christian McCarty, what the fuck did I tell you? I don't need a slow fuck. I _want_ to be manhandled. I want it _rough_. I may be tiny, but that just makes it easier for you to toss me around, Baby."

And with that, it became primal. I needed to please her, to give her what she wanted. She wanted more, and she wanted it hard. I slipped another finger inside her, feeling her walls struggle to encompass me. She was gasping, inchoherant and inaudible nothings escaping her mouth. I thrust into her harder then before, nipping at her clit.

"F-f-fuck!" She gasped, and I could tell that she was close. She reached down, her little hand grabbing my wrist. I could see her swallowing, struggling to find her voice, "More Emmet."She breathed, before tossing her head back on the pillow.

I knew that this would hurt her, she was already stretched so tight. I also knew that if she could handle this, just one more, she might be able to handle me. The thought was just to inviting, and she was begging in few words for me to fucking make her cum.

"Ah!" She screamed, rough and primal as I slipped a third finger inside her. She winced, but pushed herself against my hands. Immediately, I felt her walls clamp down around me, cuming hard against my mouth, against my hand. I drank in every bit of her as I could, pumping slowly now, bringing her down from her high.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N You want the real lemon? Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N And I present to you a nice slice of lemon pie. Enjoy, for mushy shit, and drug shit is coming. Up. Drama too, in a few chapters. They have to go home eventually.....**

_**Previously**_

_"Ah!" She screamed, rough and primal as I slipped a third finger inside her. She winced, but pushed herself against my hands. Immediately, I felt her walls clamp down around me, cuming hard against my mouth, against my hand. I drank in every bit of her as I could, pumping slowly now, bringing her down from her high. _

**Emmet POV**

She left her eyes closed, smiling lazily, her body splayed out with no inhibitions. I'm a smug bastard, and that's what my smile was screaming. After all that _was_ her first orgasm.

"You're a little bit full of you're self right now, aren't you?" She asked. Her eyes weren't even open to see me smiling. She just knew. It's one of the many reason I loved this very naked woman in front of me.

"How could I not be with you screaming my name like that?" I said honestly, pulling her against my chest. My smile faltered a bit when I realized what I was doing. I was cuddling, and I liked it. So when she slithered out of my arms, I was a little disappointed.

"Get back here," I demanded, but she just laughed, flashing me that wicked grin. That was all it took to remind me how painfully hard I was.

"I don't think it's fair." She said, positioning herself in between my legs. At least she wasn't straddling me, I couldn't take that. It was taking every bit of will power out of me not to take her as it was.

"What's not fair?" I croaked, as her tiny little hands slid up my thighs.

"That you're full of yourself." She smiled, crookedly.

I couldn't think straight, and nothing she said made sense, "What?"

Her hands trailed higher on my thigh, and I was twitching at this point.

I gasped when her hand wrapped around my shaft, "I want to be full of you too, Emmet."

Without any warning she sank her mouth down on me, deeper then I would have thought possible. I gulped, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Bella...oh...baby you don't have...fuck. You don't have to do this!" I gasped. She was to good for this, too pure, "Baby stop! I don't want to...um...gah! I don't want to demean you." Yup I was a pussy. Turning down head.

But Bella had other plans.

"I don't _feel _demeaned. But we'll work on that later. I've had a lot of time to think about what I want. You want me to have what I want, right?" I nodded, unable to make words, "This is what I want Emmet. Now shut up and let me suck you. I've got a lot of firsts to work through tonight. "

Seeing her talk dirty should have been funny. But it wasn't. It was hot.

She pulled my cock back into her mouth, wrapping her hand around what her mouth couldn't reach. Which was less then I expected.

"Oh _god_. How the fuck are you doing that?" I groaned, holding onto the edges of the bed. I had to keep my hands out of her hair or I would end up skull-fucking her. Gentle Giant. Gentle Giant. Gentle Giant.

She giggled, my cock still in her mouth, and I swear I almost came right then. "I don't have a gag reflex."

Sweet Jesus, she was perfect. This information was new to me, and there was little I didn't know about her, "Why...fu-....wha..why didn't you tell me?" Words Emmet. Use them.

With her hand still pumping me, she spoke, letting her sweet breath play on the tip of my cock, "Because you would have made fun of me relentlessly."

Her mouth was hot on me, searing even, the contrast between my cold member and her fiery tongue alarming.

She was was right, I would have made fun of her. But with her mouth wrapped around me, taking me to new highs, there was absolutely nothing funny about this shit. If I would have known about this before, I would have known Edward was gay instantly.

She flicked her tongue on the sensitive area beneath my head, and I about broke, I grabbed her shoulders, "Baby, I'm going to come, you should move."

She shook her head 'no' and moaned. No. No. No. I really didn't want to cum in her mouth. I felt...rude. She was really fucking my shit up, because for some reason...I cared. I loved her and I didn't want her to do that.

"Bella! Stop!" I gasped, holding myself back with everything I had.

Then she grabbed my balls and I busted in her mouth. She sucked me greedily, and my surprise, swallowed. The sight of it nearly made me hard all over again.

She crawled back up beside me, looking every bit like a cat. Her lips were wet and swollen, and it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Shit. She's got me whipped with a blow job.

With a little sigh, she flopped down beside me on her belly, resting her head on her arms. her hair was still damp, and curling into kinky waves, fanned out on her back.

"Pretty full of yourself, aren't you?" I asked, pulling her to me. She rolled over on her back, pillowing her head with my massive bicep. She made me look bigger then I already was. She was a walking, talking ego boost.

"Yes, but I would still rather be full of you." She said, laying kisses on my chest. My hand insticntivly rushed up her side, the soft curve at her waist, and along her visible ribs. I wasn't feeding her enough.

"Bella," I said softly, kissing her hair. I had never done these things before, these little displays of affections. "I don't want to hurt you. You're so small, and I am terrified of breaking you."

She growled, and I felt myself getting hard, "I want you!" She grumbled, "I love you and I want you."

She threw her leg over me, pulling herself to her knees, straddling me. I could feel her heated core against my stomach. She leaned forward, her breast brushing my chest, as she laid kisses every where she could. "Mine. _Mine._ Mine."

I set my hands at her waist, keeping her still. "Selfish little Belly Bean."

She scooted herself upward, and the rush of her heat, had me groaning, "I have waited along time for someone to love me like you do Emmet. For some one I could love without reserve. I want it all. I want it all and I want it with you." She was whispering now, her tongue dancing along my ear.

She pushed herself back, rising to pull me readily stiff member between her legs. I grabbed her beneath her thighs, and held her above me so that she could not move. "What are you doing? Don't to that! You are going to hurt yourself."

She shook her head, "No. This way I can stop if it hurts, and you can keep me from impaling myself." She said logically.

I continued to hold her above me, but she was working her hand up and down my shaft, killing the little bit of gentleman I had in me. I just wanted to fuck her senseless.

"Are you sure?" I asked, tentivly, letting her lower herself only an inch. I gasped as my tip grazed her wet folds, and if she told me no, I would die.

"Yes, Emmet. I want to give you everything I have." She wrapped her hands around my wrists, "Just hold me, and go with my lead. It's going to hurt, we both know that."

She gasped as she sank down on me, inch by escrutiating inch. She was just so tight, it nearly hurt me. I was more thankful for the blow job then ever, because if it weren't for that, I would have came at the first inch.

I felt myself at her barrier, and she grimmaced, pushing down with new force. I caught her before she could sink down on me completely. That just wasn't going to happen yet.

"Ah!" She screamed, her eyes clenching shut. I could see tears slipping from her lashes, and immediately began to lift her off of me.

"No!" She hissed, her nails digging into my wrists. "No, just let me adjusts. It already doesn't hurt as much."

I breathed heavily but it caught in my throat, "Bella, you're bleeding." I said, my voice full of shame. I could feel her warm blood seeping down my shaft, and I knew that she was hurting more then she was letting me know.

She looked down at me, concern coloring her voice, "Is it bothering you?" She asked, brushing her fingers beneath my eyes. They were still gold, I knew this. There was no blood lust with her. Just desire, and unfathomable love.

"No, baby, but I can't hurt you!" I growled, lifting her up. She gasped, but it wasn't in pain. "Oh!' She said, her eyes widening, and I let her sink back down.

"Do that again..." She pleaded, her eyes hooded and longing. I did, lifting her up and settling her back down at the limit she had set. An easy rhythm fell between us, as I worked her up and down, and she rolled her hips with each thrust.

"God, Belly, you are so tight!" I hissed, feeling the muscles in my stomach tighten. I wasn't going to last much longer, but I wanted her to cum first.

"Touch yourself," I ordered, my voice filled with more authority then I intended, but she moaned, and obeyed, her little hand slipping between her legs. For not knowing what she was doing, she picked up a rhythm pretty fast.

I smiled, pumping in and out of her. She seemed to like it when I told her what to do, "Grab your breast with you're other hand. Now." I ordered, and rewarded me with the most beautiful blush, as her hand crept up her body.

I growled, picking up the pace. She continued to work herself into a new frenzy, her hands working faster to keep up with me, her walls clenching down around me as she trembled, moaning my name, "Cum for me, Bella!" I screamed, feeling my own release break. I had never came like this, and it didn't seem to end. My vision blurred, washing me in white as I screamed out her name, "Bell-ah!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She gasped with my final thrusts. "Emmet!" She cried, her climax spiraling. Her hands fell limp beside her as she arched her back, her hair tickling my thighs as she threw her head back, arching.

I laid her softly beside me, where she stayed, delirious in her pleasure. I had done that for her, I had given her that. She looked so beautiful in my arms, covered in a post-orgasmic thin sheen of sweat, her arms laying languid over me. She just laid there, her eye lids fluttering as she tried to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes, catching me staring. She didn't seem to mind. Those deep chocolate doe eyes looked up at me with nothing but love, and I couldn't help but kiss her, soft and sweet. Kiss her like I had never kissed any one before. There was no lust behind it, but the need to tell her in one more way how much I loved her.

She sighed heavily, her mouth breaking into a smile, "Wow." She said, stretching her arms and legs. I looked up to catch her curling her toes. I loved that.

"Bella...that was...just..." I was just as breathless as her, and completely incapable of coming up with a proper adjective.

"No word." She said, curling herself into a ball beside me. "Quit trying to find one, because there isn't one."

I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes, "I love you, Bella." I whispered, kissing her mouth once more.

She sighed, leaning into my hand, "I didn't know I could be so in love. I love you Emmet. Forever. I want my forever with you." She said softly, her eyes fluttering close.

I knew what she meant and it made my dead heart swell again , "I need you in my forever, Bella." I whispered. She smiled, and drifted into sleep. Tonight, she didn't speak, or mumble. No nightmares plagues her. She slept peacefully in my arms.

_My_ arms.

_______________________________________________________________________

**A/N There you have it. Hoped you liked it. I will warn you, though, as I did earlier, there is drug use coming up. It's mild, and innocent. I do not condone the use of drugs myself, but...I went there...Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is a smaller chapter, but it is full of post coital fluff and a life altering revelation. Review, for me, please! **

_**Previously**_

_I knew what she meant and it made my dead heart swell again , "I need you in my forever, Bella." I whispered. She smiled, and drifted into sleep. Tonight, she didn't speak, or mumble. No nightmares plagues her. She slept peacefully in my arms. _

_My arms. _

~*~

**Emmet POV**

"Wake up woman," I whispered in her ear. It was nine am, she had been sleeping for ten hours. Sure I had worn her out, but I wanted her back and in the present with me. I knew she was already awake anyway, by the beating of her heart

"Nuh-uh." She grumbled, turning her head into the pillow. "Sleep."

I tickled her lightly, just to watch her squirm.

"Fine," She grumbled, sitting up. She was curling her toes again, and I just watched, smiling. "Don't go anywhere. I need a human moment."

"Mmkay. Go wash all that sex off of you and I will order you breakfast." I said, slapping her ass as she got off the bed. "That's the reason I call you Juicy."

She looked at me over her shoulder, her hair a mess, but she was splendidly naked. "Oh now you've done it. I'm taking my time now."

I just laughed.

I laid in bed, ordering Bella her breakfast from room service. She was getting strawberries, mainly because I wanted to watch her eat them. Plus, it was my new favorite scent.

I sighed, listening to her shift around in the bathroom. She had the water running, and I remembered last night, how the water droplets slid down her back and between her...

Shit. I guess this is the closest to morning wood a vampire is going to get.

I got off the bed, half dragging the sheet with me. I wasn't planning on getting dressed yet, I still needed take a shower, so I just pulled on my boxers.

Thats when it hit me. Her scent, old blood. I looked back at the bed and felt sick.

Virgins bled. I knew this, but this was _a lot _of blood. I was surprised she managed to walk to the bathroom. She didn't fall asleep, she probably passed out from blood loss.

I threw the top sheet over the massive blood stain, and waited on the edge of the bed. I had hurt her, and she had let me. I wanted to puke. If I could. I knew this was a bad idea. Edward may have been a faggot, but he was right. Sex with humans was bad. It was mind-blowing, amazing, and bad. If I could have cried, I might have. Every thing seemed so perfect, I didn't want it to be a mistake. I didn't want anything about us to be less then perfect. Why didn't she tell me?

She walked out of the bathroom in a silky white bathrobe and nothing else.

"What's wrong Emmy?" She asked, sitting herself on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my head in her wet hair.

"I'm sorry!" I choked, to ashamed to look at her.

She stroked my hair, loving me so much more then she should, "For what Emmet?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was so tiny, she had to reach up.

I reached back behind me, not looking, and pulled the sheet away from the still wet blood stain.

She leaned, looking around my shoulder. I felt her grimace, "Oh, cover that please." She begged, ducking her head beneath my chin.

I tossed the sheet back, wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt more like a monster then I ever had. I was a fucking idiot. "Bella, why didn't you tell me? That is a lot of blood! No wonder you passed out immediately. If you we're hurting that bad we should have stopped. Maybe this is wrong. Maybe we shouldn't...." I couldn't say it. I was selfish and I loved her too much to ever let her go.

She kissed me lightly, holding my face in her warm hands, "Emmet, virgins bleed. Now, that is a lot of blood, I realize that. But you're a big guy, and we shouldn't be surprised. I love you, and last night was amazing. Did I look like I was in pain last night? Did I look unhappy?" I shook my head no, but I wouldn't look at her. "You were gentle, and sweet, and took care of me, Emmet. Do you really think this is wrong? Do you really think we shouldn't be together."

"No. I love you and I'm selfish."I murmured into her hair.

She pulled my chin up, so that she could look at her. She was so full of love it hurt, "Then marry me Emmet."

Now, I understood the words, and I heard her say them. But my mind couldn't wrap it's self around the enormity of what she just said.

She closed my open mouth with one finger, and kissed me. "Marry me, Emmet. Be my forever."

I swallowed hard, "Are you proposing, Bella?" I asked stupidly, just to make sure. If every there was to a time to question my intelligence it was now. Because I was sure I was getting this shit wrong.

"Why yes I am. Emmet Christian McCarty, will you marry me?" She asked, seriously. Then her face broke out into that breath taking smile, like a Tennessee Sunrise. "Maybe I should get on my knees."

"One knee. You're suppose to get on one knee," I corrected, suddenly finding the absurdity in this situating.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about proposing." She said seductively, before giggling. "So. Will you? Will you be my forever?"

I crushed her against me in the tightest hug I could muster without breaking her. I couldn't get her close enough. I couldn't be happier. I was seventy-four years old and I was swinging her around the hotel room like a fool.

"Emmet!" She gasped, giggling, and burying her face in my chest, "I'm going to pee if you don't stop!"

"When?" I asked abruptly, not bothering to set her on her feet. "How soon? And does the pixie have to know? I look stupid in a tux." I was rambling, and she was smiling, and I was sure that this was the most perfect moment in my life. Better, by far, then sex.

"Emmet!" She gasped grabbing my face in her hands, her eyes wide and excited. "Let's go to Vegas."

I've said it. And I'll say it again. Jesus this woman was perfect. She was me in girl form and no one ever fucking knew it.

"No tux. And no Pixie. Just me, you and Elvis, baby!" She giggled, leaning to kiss me. I caught her mouth, ands he parted her lips eagerly. I knew she needed to breath, but I needed more of her. Our tongues danced for dominance, and I let her win. She sucked on my tongue, something entirely new to me, and I groaned, stumbling backwards. She pulled my lip between her teeth, and moaned.

"Let's leave now!" I gasped, pulling her from my mouth. She needed time to recover, and she was working my resolve.

She frowned, "But.." She muttered, pointing to the bed.

I laughed at her eagerness, and her nakedness. Where the fuck did her robe go? Dammit, she wasn't making this easy. "You need time to heal, and we need to get to Vegas before the Pixie gets to us."

"Fine. Go take a damn shower, and I'll get our fucking bags packed." She grumped, but she was smiling just as big as me.

I was out of the shower before she was dressed. I made her eat while I got our few belonging in the car. We'd have to go clothes shopping, and I knew she would grumble. But we really only packed enough for three says in Alaska, and I bear had already done in one days worth of my cloths.

"Ready?" I asked, as we checked out.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, "I've never been more ready in my life, Emmet."

As soon as our feet stepped out the hotel door my phone was ringing off the hook.

"Hello Alice." I didn't need to look. I had been expecting her.

_"Don't you fucking dare get married in Vegas Emmet McCarty!"_ She screeched.

"This was Bella's idea." I reminded her.

_"I WANT TO PLAN THIS WEDDING!"_ She screamed at me, her pixie voice breaking three octaves.

I laughed, "There's not much to plan, Alice. The little wedding chapel's do it all for you."She let out a blood curdling screech, and a few incoherent swear words.

"Love you Alice. Bella's wearing jeans. Ripped ones. I talked her out of the yoga pants so you should be thankful."

Then I hung up on her.

Bella laughed, climbing into the passengers seat. "You shouldn't bate her Emmet. She might fly to Vegas and kill every Elvis in site."

I started the car, grabbing her hand in mine, and smiled. "You know, you can wear yoga pants if you want. You can wear nothing if that's what you're beating heart desires."

"Tempting. But I think I'll wear a dress," She gave me a wry little smirk, "You know, just not a white one."

Minx. "Did you pack a dress?"

She sighed, her shoulders dropping, "No. We'll have to go _shopping_." She said the word like an expletive. Then she smiled up at me, "You get to pick the dress."

I groaned. I hated shopping as much as she did, "But Bella!"I whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." She said simply, kicking of fher shoes, and throwing her feet on the dash board.

Fucking toes. I love her toes. She did that intentionally. "Fine."

She dug my cell phone out of my pocket, and handed it to me. "Call Jasper and tell him where Edwards arm is." She demanded, with a smile.

I obliged, and Jasper laughed the entire time. Alice had seen it of course, but she wouldn't tell any one, and had been reciting the Ghettysburg Address in Greek to keep Edward out of her head.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N Fluffenutter! Oooh hoo, who's going to Vegas? Emmet has a foot fetish. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N We are coming to an end people, not much left. I want to thank every one for all there reviews and favorite adds. It means a lot to me. **

_**Previously**_

_She dug my cell phone out of my pocket, and handed it to me. "Call Jasper and tell him where Edwards arm is." She demanded, with a smile. _

_I obliged, and Jasper laughed the entire time. Alice had seen it of course, but she wouldn't tell any one, and had been reciting the Gettysburg Address in Greek to keep Edward out of her head. _

**Emmet POV (like I'd change it now?)**

The trip to Vegas was long and uneventful save for in what my opinion was, excessive human-needs breaks.

"Emmet. I have to pee." Bella whined, glaring at me, because she had already asked twice.

And then I put my foot in my mouth. "Again, woman? Good lord life will be easier when you're a vampire."

Though it was clear that when she meant forever she meant my forever. Eternity. But we hadn't talked about it. Hadn't nailed down those final details. Though I make it a point to never compare myself with Edward, because really, there is no comparison, Edward has promised Bella he would change her after the wedding. Though there was no date set, she agreed that if he told her when she would marry him. Does this apply to me? I'm not sure. She seemed so eager for this life when she was with him. But she wasn't herself then, so...what does she want?

"Emmet?" She asked, interrupting my head full of drama, really I am becoming a girl. What happened to take-it-as-it-comes Emmet?

"Emmet!" She said a little louder.

"Sorry, believe it or not, I am capable of getting lost in my own head."

"Oh I believe that," She laughed, "You're physically like twenty-two right?."

Not what I expected. "Yes?"

"Thats what I thought. No one would ever believe you were eighteen without your brothers and sister around. I was thinking that maybe I could go to college, and do an accelerated program. If I work my ass off hard enough I can graduate with something after two years. My dad will expect four years, so that will buy me two years to get through my new borne phase. Emmet, I don't want my dad to think I'm dead."

"You'll look a lot different." I said, because there was no denying it. The vampire transformation perfected what you had, ever flaw vanished. And the eyes, well...from chocolate to gold? That would never go unnoticed.

"I know. And if I never see him again, that's okay. I just don't want him to think I am dead." She said softly.

And I knew I would make it work. Because I loved her too much to say no. I would move to Antarctica and eat penguins if it came to it. "We'll make it work, Baby. I promise."

She leaned over the center console, and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you Emmy."

After Bella peed, again, she slept the rest of the way to Vegas, and I carried her to the hotel room. I didn't doubt that it looked like I drugged her and was abducting her, the way she slept. Girl was out. With our two bags, and her in my arms, I stepped into the elevator with the world on my mind.

In that moment, I didn't feel like Never-Serious Emmet. Bella brought something else out in me, something oddly tender, and caring. Sure I cared about my family, and at one point in my life I cared about Rosalie. But not in this way. I felt incredibly unselfish for the first time in my life. I was living, existing for her.

"Em?" Bella murmured from the bed. I was half way through undressing her to get her into her pajamas, "This is a good way to wake up."

"Do you feel like sleeping naked? Or shall I redress you as I planned?" I asked, sliding into the bed beside her.

"I'm not naked I have my panties on!" She squeeled as I tickled her sides.

"And it's going to stay that way, Mrs. soon to be Isabella McCarty."

She sighed, snuggling into my chest, "I like the sound of that."

"As do I, Belly." I sighed, pulling her flush against me. The Nevada heat was stifling, and I knew I wouldn't freeze her tonight.

We could just...be together, finally. No drama, no pain, no lies. No Edward. No arms in the backseat, no rings on fingers that they didn't fucking belong. Tomorrow didn't matter tonight. Tomorrow was tomorrow, beginning of our forever. But tonight? We could just be. Emmet and Bella. Emmy and Belly.

Bella giggled, pulling me from my internal monolaug.

"What?" I asked, chuckling at her random outburst.

"You're purring. Like a kitten."

Fuck, I was. But I would like to consider if more of a low growl. A happy growl. "I am not. Thats the sound I make when I am happy. It is a growl. Not a purr."

"What ever, pussy cat."

"Shut up and go to sleep." I muttered, burying my face in my hair. Truth be told, I was a little embarrassed. Embarrassed up until the moment she backed her ass up on me, with another giggle, causing me to groan.

"I said go to sleep woman!"

I watched her sleep, absorbing every second of it. She would moan, and cuddle into me, and I would groan, smiling to myself. She couldn't keep herself off of me even when she was asleep. What a way to stroke my ego. Speaking of stroaking....

"Going to pretend that's not there all night?" She asked sleepily as the sun poured in through the window. I was immediatly snapped from my internal thoughts with a hard gasp. She was gliding her hot hand down my achingly hard cock.

"Bella!" I hissed, grabbing her wrists. "Cut it out."

"No, you want this." She stated, and fuck if I could tell her no I did not. Couldn't lie to her.

I held her hand in place, but it didn't mater, the heat was enough to undo me, "Wouldn't you like to be able to walk down the isle, Juicy? Cuz if you keep it up, I can only be so gentle."

"You can carry me." She grumbled, ducking her head under the covers. My hand instinctively went from her wrist to her hair, lacing through the messy mahogoany tendrils.

"Ah! Bells..." I groaned, as she wrapped her mouth around me. I tore the covers away, because this was a show that needed to be watched. Up. Down. Up. Down. Bella was teaching me Vampire Hypnotism 101.

Her eye lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she did all sorts of things with her mouth a human shouldn't be capable off. I felt myself losing control, and released her head, because a good part of me just wanted to slam her face down on my cock.

I grasped the bed sheets, hearing them tear as Bella worked her other hands around my balls. "Fuck, Belly...oh!" I felt her teeth graze my shaft and I fell apart, spilling hard into her mouth.

She crawled up me, licking her lips, before propping her her face in her hands on my chest. She really was very tiny. "Early wedding gift?" She offered her eyes wide and innocent. Bullshit.

"Well what did you have planned for our honey moon? I think we're doing this backwards."

"I have some ideas." She said, playing with a lock of her hair. "Now, let's get my fucking dress and get married already. If we don't do it now, that damned pixie is going to show up and ruin it."

I had no idea where Bella was, but I was ball's deep in dresses and a little confused. Shopping for Rosie was easy. Buy what ever hadn't come out yet. The newest, trendiest shit. Easy. Bella was timeless, not trendy. She also had given me no direction save on the color. And even that was vague. 'Not white' left a lot options. In my hand I held a midnight blue dress, frowning. Edward loved her in blue. Can't have that. Though I would have loved to see my little minx in black, even I thought that would be inappropriate.

My phone buzzed. Hopefully it would be Alice with a suggestion.

-E

The red one.

-A

I needn't do more then look up and I saw it. Blood red, floor length silk. Strapless, and flowy. It was perfect.

"You would have picked it on your own, but it would have taken another forty five minutes," Alice chimed from the end of the isle, Jasper was behind her grinning like a fool. "Come on, they have the most perfect blood red silk ballet flats."

"Alice," I hissed, "Bella wants this cheap and easy. Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to."

"Of course dear brother," Her face turned sly, "You should see the shit she has planned for the honey moon."

I was some where between smug, embarrassed and curious at that comment, "I love surprises."

Alice laughed, "Yes, well, Juicy is full of them. I never thought she had it in her."

I hissed through my teeth, "Don't call her that. Don't embarrass her."

"Of course. Now, you go with Jasper, and I am going to prepare your darling bride." She took the garment bag, and dashed off to the hotel. Poor Bella. I'm going to pay for this.

"Cold feet?" He asked, patting my feet, "Quit being nervous or I will send you so much lust you will hump a lamp post...again."

"Like you'd need to at this point. Sex with Bella is is just...god..I can't explain it.. But the recovery time is ridiculous."

Jasper shrugged, and lead me to his and Alice's hotel, "Well if she's that wiley now, wait till she's a vampire."

I groaned.

By the time we reached the tackiest little wedding chapel we could find, Bella's request, I was nervous. I had done this husband thing before, and it did not end so well. I sighed heavily. Bella was not Rosalie. Bella was good, so good. To good for me, and yet she loved me. She cringed at the thought of marriage with Edward, but she hadn't given it a second thought when she asked me. Forever. She wanted her forever with me.

Jasper walked her down the isle. She was a vision, cream and roses. It was clear she had forgiven Pixie for inviting herself. Alice had left her unadorned, all she wore was the dress, flowing behind her like water. Her hair fell in soft curls, around her face. Her chocolate eyes were wide locked onto mine, a grin to match mine plastered across her face. No shoes. Cute toes. Sigh.

I am sure neither of us heard the Elvis minister speak as he walked us through our vows. We were lost in each other. I didn't notice anything other then Bella until Alice handed me the wedding ring. It wasn't the simple silver band we had bought, but a platinum gold, princess cut canary diamond. It was my mothers ring. Rosalie hated it. It was very Bella. Timeless.

I mouthed a quick thank you to Alice before slipping it on Bella's trembling fingers. She looked down at it with a smile, and I knew she loved it.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Emmet McCarty. You may kiss the bride."

And I did just that.

_______________________________________________________________________

**A/N Next up is a dance club, a little blue pill, licking your sister, and partial song fic. This story only has FOUR more chapters to go, and after tomorrow, she'll only get bi-weekly updates. So sorry. Happy comment. Love. Love. Love. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I will have you know that this here is a DOUBLE LENGTH chapter for you veiwing. Twice as much fun in just one day. Warning though, drug refference, underage drinking, and near-adultry take place in this chapter. Get over it. I don't condone that shit, but well...poof there it is. For every review, God refrains from tea-bagging unsuspecting humans. It's how you get those random headaches? Didn't you know. That's God's testicals hitting your face. **

_**Previously**_

_I mouthed a quick thank you to Alice before slipping it on Bella's trembling fingers. She looked down at it with a smile, and I knew she loved it. _

_"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Emmet McCarty. You may kiss the bride." _

_And I did just that._

~*~

**Emmet Vision**

"Thank you Alice, you have no idea how much that meant to me," I said, crushing my pixie sister against me.

" Oh I knew. I also knew that Bella would absolutely love it." She paused, quirking a brow at Bella, "You want to go clubbing Bella?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes, Pix." Bella admitted, lifting her arms up, "Carry me." She demanded. I pulled my favorite little human into my arms, reveling in her warmth.

"Hmm. Tonight is going to be interesting. Bella, remember to pick the blue ones not the green. Those green ones are crazy shit." Alice explained, and it was obvious Bella had no idea what she was talking about.

Alice pulled Bella from my arms, throwing her over her shoulder, "It's Bella Barbie time. Her hair is done. We'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour..." Her eyes glazed over, and she giggled, "We're going to a club called Sinner's."

And with that she abducted my wife once again.

"Jasper, what is going on? Did Alice tell you what Bella was planning?" I asked, pacing the lobby anxiously. Jasper was pumping waves of calm at my direction, but when it came to Bella that shit didn't work.

He grabbed me firmly by the shoulders, planting me in one spot, "Seriously, dude, your making me twitch. Sit still. Alice didn't tell me what is going on, but she said everything goes smoothly, and what Bella has in store is actually quite fun for all of us. But mostly you."

"I want to know!" I growled, and the desk clerk jumped.

Jasper chuckled, "Come on. Bella doesn't want to see ancy, jumpy Emmet. Where is the the funny, mischevious Emmet?"

Her scent slapped me in the face before I even saw her. And when I saw her....

"Fuck. Sweet baby Jesus, Christ, fuck. Mother fucker fuck."

Jasper laughed again, "Yeah, thats the Emmet I was asking about."

He released me, turning to grab up his Pixie wife and sexually molest her in public, no doubt spurred by the pure lust I was pumping out.

I groaned, audibly, as she slipped into my arms, "Bel-la-la." I said innocently, running my nose a long her jaw , reaching her ear and whispering, "Why are you walking around in public in what I am assuming is some sort of underwear?" She was wearing a sheer silver dress that hung straight from her shoulders, clinging only to her breasts. It didn't mater. I could see everything.

"This? This is a dress Emmet." She said mischeviously.

I turned to Alice, "If I can see through this, you certainly can. Jasper look some where else, please."

He hadn't realized what I meant and looked to Bella, "Jesus, fuck!" He swore, burying his head in Alice's shoulder. "Little sister, little sister, little sister." He changed like a benediction.

Alice giggled, "Humans can't see through it."

I growled, nipping at Bella's bare neck, "We're not human, Alice. Bella might as well be naked."

I turned to Bella, who caught my mouth in hers and bit my lip. Hard, for a human, but to me....good god. "Don't you like it, Baby?" She asked

"No. I hate it. Take it off." I whispered, pressing myself against her, and groaning. "You could have at least worn a bra." I said, letting my fingers dip into the neck line of her dress.

Alice pulled me off of Bella before I ripped her dress off right there in the lobby and proceeded to push us toward the door, "Bella doesn't need a bra. Her tits are too perky already." She said. Again, I groaned. So much truth in that statement.

"A limo?" Bella frowned. "Alice, this is to much."

"Nonsense, they have a mini-bar." Alice said, shoving my wife into the car. "Humans like to get drunk, don't they?"

Bella giggled, giving me a quick grin, before downing a little bottle of clear liquid, "Gah. That burns."

"Woman." I grunted like a cave man, "Lap. Now."

Alice shrieked, "If you do that in the car, I swear I will rip off those two particular fingers of yours."

Bella blushed fiercely, and I just shrugged, "You put her in this dress."

The Sinners Door person let us in without preamble, perhaps because we're pretty vampires, or because Jasper growled at him.

We found a table, and sat down quickly. This was new to all of us, so the excitment was shared. Jasper....Jasper was wobbly.

Bella laughed at him, "I think Jasper is drunk!"

He looked up her and smiled wide and silly "But drunk isn't an emotion."

Bella agreed, "But all that shit you feel when your drunk? Those are!"

Alice wasted no time ordering drinks for Bella, and for us. Which Bella would probably drink. I had it in my mind to make her drink slowly after the last time, but she wasn't having it.

"Bella," I said, pressing my mouth against her ear, "If you pass out, how will we concemate this marriage of ours."

She set her shot glass down.

"Bella, that's the guy!" Alice shrieked, pointing to a green haired, pierced up dude leaning on the bar. "Take Jasper. Remember, blue not green. You only need one." Alice shoved some money at her, and sent her on her way, Jasper at her side.

"Alice," I said hesitantly, "What's she up too?"

"Oh no, she's good, Emmet. She had this all planned out. Mind you what you do in the bedroom is your business, so I won't judge. Just plan to hunt tomorrow."

"Alice!" I hissed again, but Bella was back, with a wide grin.

"What did you do? Who was that? What are you hiding from me?" I demanded, pulling her onto my lap.

She opened up her palm, revealing a small blue pill with a butterfly stamped on it. "Ecstacy." She said softly, popping the pill in her mouth without hesitance.

"Bella!" I hissed, "What the fuck? Isn't that shit dangerous."

Alice slapped me upside the head, "Don't you think I would have stopped her if I say complications, dumb ass? Now shut up, and enjoy this."

Bella kissed me lightly on the mouth, "Jasper, I am sure Alice has explained to you what it is I want you to do?"

"Yes ma'am."

I growled, causing Bella to giggled. I swear that woman has no sense. "Some one tell me what the fuck is going on."

"As soon as this shit kicks in, Jasper is going to project that I am feeling." She looked at Jasper, "Keep it reigned in, I don't want to cause an orgy."

"The waitress, however, is going to get a little touchy, but we can't blame her." Alice said, snapping back from a vision, "Any one within a five foot radius. But really, no one ever gets that close."

"Except me." Bella said smugly, and I bounced her on my knee. She looked like a child there.

Alice pushed Bella another shot glass, "You have fourteen more minutes before your wedding gift kicks in. I suggest you do only two more shots, other wise your honey moon will be cut short."

Good little Pixie.

"Well bottoms up and then I need a human moment." Bella announced, slamming back another shot, "Be right back."

Alice stood up with her, earning strange looks from both Jasper and I, "What? Humans girls go to the bathroom in pairs. Keeping up with appearances."

Bella giggled, "No, Alice. I hate the idea of having vampires around when I pee."

Alice, as always, ignored her, hooking her arm in Bella's, "Since when do I care?"

_~*~_

"Okay!, last shot!" Bella said, looking down at the table of brightly colored liquids. She plucked a blood red one from the center, with a cherry in it, "Whats this one called?"

Alice smiled, "Angel."

Bella plucked the cherry from the glass, and brought it to her lips, "Well, thats appropriate."She whispered, draining it, the red liquor lingering on her lips like blood when she looked up at me, bringing the cherry to her mouth with a pop as she broke the stem from the fruit.

"Bella!" Jasper said mock-harshly, "You are driving Emmet insane an we have been here all of twenty minutes."

Bella giggle, causing me to groan. "You don't fight fair, woman." I grumbled, kissing her neck.

She leaned into my mouth, her pulse thumping against my cold tongue, "This fight wasn't fair to begin with , big scary vampire. I'm working with what I have."

Jasper chuckled a little more darkly, his head hanging, "It's highly effective." He said in a militant tone, and I understood that not only was she effecting me, she was effecting him as well. I suspected it wasn't all emotions. Watching Bella....was hot.

I looked up at him with an apologetic tone, "Wait till she gets dancing."

Alice squealed, "Bella! Let's dance!"

With a quick kiss to my cheek, she slid of my lap, and I growled, half playfully and half because her hot little body sliding down my stiff cock just does that. Jasper growled too, which made me laugh.

"You might not want to watch, Jazz." I said, leaning back in my chair to watch this show. He mimicked my motions, settling in.

"Like it will fucking matter, I'm going to feel it anyways. I might as well enjoy the show."

Alice requested a song, slipping the DJ a bill. He changed the song abruptly, turning to his mic "This song is for Edward, who couldn't be here today to watch his brother elope with his own fiance."

Jasper and I roared with laughter as the devil-pixie slid back on the dance floor with a wide wicked grin. Bella was frowning, but that didn't last. Alice's particular song choice made her burst into her own fit of giggles, before grabbing Alice around the neck to dance.

I know you like me

(I know you like me)

I know you do

(I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around

She's all over you

Bella was grinding against Alice, and forcefully pushed her back, arching her back as Bella's hands slip up her body.

Jasper gulped, "What is your wife doing to my wife?"

"Molesting her publicly, shut and watch."

_And I know you want it_

_(I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see_

_(It's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking me_

Alice straightened, flipping Bella around so her back was flush with Alice's body. Bella dropped down, sliding back up slowly, her dress hitching on on her thighs.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

Alice looked my way, as she pushed Bella forward, bending her at a ninety degree angle, and slapping her ass. Jasper groaned, his hands gripping the table enough to crack it, "The lust...it's ridiculous. It's....fuck it's everywhere."

_Fight the feeling_

_(Fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone_

_(Leave it alone)_

_'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough_

_To leave a happy home_

Bella shimmied out of Alice's hold, taking Alice by the hand, and moving with the music, rolling her hips. She turned her back to me, giving me a quick look over the shoulder, and smiled, before popping down, exposing the bottom half of her ass, black little panties peeking.

"Damn it." Jasper cursed, "Reign her in would you! I'm a man too."

"Quit looking."

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

At this point, Bella was getting a little more bold with Alice. She grabbed Alice around the waist, slamming her hard body into her own soft body. She pressed her mouth to Alice's chest, who gasped, as Bella licked up Alice's collar bone.

"Oh fuck." Jasper mumbled, his eyes black. I punched him in the shoulder and he shook his head. "Emmet. She's licking my wife."

"I know dude." I said smiling, "I know."

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend, I'm fun_

_And I'm fine, I ain't lying_

_Look at me, you ain't blind_

At this point, Alice was physically removing a very smiley Bella from the dance floor. Bella sat down on my lap wordlessly, her hands running along my jeans, "Wow." She muttered, "Jeans."

Alice sat down beside Jasper, her own eyes black, her cheeks a little flush. For a vampire, anyway. Jasper laughed at her.

"You're wife....Bella....she's very handsy." Alice mumbled, staring at the table.

Bella smiled, "I think it's working now, Jas-purrr." She said with a manic little giggle. "Your wife taste so good. Alice. So _good_."

Japer groaned, and I just laughed.

Then it hit me. "Woah. What the fuck is this?" I asked, shaking my head as if to dispel the feeling. It was ridiculous, my vampire mind almost couldn't encompass it.

"That is how Bella is feeling right now." Jasper explained, running his hands through his hair again and again, "This is....gah!" Jasper exclaimed, as Alice flopped into his lap.

"This is awesome." She finished for him, running her hands through his hair too, "Your hair...it's just. It's awesome."

"Jesus, Bella." I mumbled, as she attached my neck.

She sighed, smiling like a Cheshire cat, "You taste better then Alice."

"Really?" I asked, cringing as my hands slid up the fabric of my dress. I could always feel everything....but now...I could feel everything! "What do I taste like?"

"Like you smell. Leather and cinnoman." She mumbled, kissing my neck, "It's...very manly. But it's also like licking a couch."

I grabbed her face, smashing my mouth against hers. I needed to taste her...now. She kissed me back hungrily, her hands running through my hair.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Your right, Alice. Hair is awesome. Okay, I think I need to dance." She said, throughly distracted.

"Nuh uh." I said, tasting her skin. It was the same...but different. I could taste the sweat and salt and it made it better. Fuck, I could taste Alice.

And with that, I leaned over, and licked Alice's shoulder. I couldn't stop myself, I tried...but it just seemed like a good idea.

"What are you doing, Em?" Jasper asked, laughing as the pixie shuddered.

I chuckled, "Alice does taste good. I could taste her on Bella..._.good_."

Bella said, "Hey not fair!" She grabbed Jaspers hand, and licked his wrist, "You taste like...almonds and...fuck. You taste good. Every one taste _good_. What the fuck are we doing?" She shook her head, and wiggled on my lap.

Jasper yanked Bella off my knee "Concensus is not complete,soldier" He threw her on his other knee, next to Alice, and while I should of been jealous, I wasn't. Everything...was good.

Alice's little pale tongue darted out, licking Bella's neck beneath her jaw. Jasper repeated this on the other side, each one exclaiming, "Oh!" softly, and Bella shuddered, closing her eyes tightly.

I watched as my brother and sister assaulted my wife, their mouths working on every inch of bare skin. Bella was gripping the hem of her dress, her knuckles white. I could smell her arousal, and immediately wanted her off of Jaspers lap.

"Alice," Bella whispered, "I love you."

She looked up from Bella's shoulder and smiled, "I love you, too Bella."

Bella grabbed the pixie by the face, bringing them nose to nose "I love you, Alice."

Alice inhaled deeply, and shivered. I knew what it was to inhale Bella fully, "I love you too, Bella" she said again, licking her lips.

Bella's mouth turned up into a smile, as she licked Alice's cheek, but Alice turned her face, catching Bella's mouth in her own.

"Jesus!" Jasper hissed, "They are on my lap. And they are kissing" Jasper was Captain Obvious, tonight.

I nodded, watching Bella's tongue dip into Alice's mouth, hot against cold. Alice slipped her roaming hands into Bella's hair, holding her place. It didn't look like she needed to, however, Bella was holding onto Alice's arms.

"Oh god." Jasper mumbled, black eyed, his hands overing inches from Bella's skin. He was hesitant to touch her, and I growled, and he dropped his hands.

Bella shifted on his lap, "Emmet, she's so fucking warm."Jasper muttered, and my jealousy was getting the better of me. But Alice wasn't finished with Bella.

Alice opened her mouth a little, exposing exactly what they were doing to each other. Pink and pale wrapped around each other, moving slowly. There was no frantic need here, just the need to feel. Some how I understood this, but I wasn't sure why. I kind of felt like touching everything too. Everything....felt....fuck. What?

Jasper moaned, as Bella slipped against his lap, "God. Emmet, just let me...let me touch her. A little."

I growled, nodding harshly, "Watch your hands."

He slid his hands up the bare expanse of Bella's neck and she gasped into Alice's mouth. Alice adjusted her grip on Bella's hair, pulling her harder against her mouth. I could see Alice's lip between Bella's teeth, and Alice hissed as Bella bit into her hard flesh. If it felt anything like it did when she did to me...well...

Jasper jerked, causing the girls to pull apart, "I have to leave."

"What?" I asked, pulling Bella to my own lap. Jasper quickly adjusted Alice to center in his lap and I laughed.

"Jasper!" I boomed, slapping the table. It was smooth, and silky....grr I needed to touch it. "Did you just...cum in your pants?"

He growled, "Shut the fuck up! With all _your_ fucking lust, and them, sitting there going at it, and Bella goes and bites Alice. Jesus. Hot. The pure desire shooting off every one in the room. Jesus fuck! She's so fucking warm, and the stupid dress. How do you stand it?" He groaned, "It was awesome." He was rambling, his pale hands snaking their way back to Bella across the table.

I growled, possesivly, but Bella's hands slipped up my shirt, blazing trails of fire where they touched. "Mine." I muttered, staring at the blatant outline of her body beneath the sheer fabric. I kissed her chest "Mine." and I grabbed her ass, "Mine."

Bella grabbed my face giggling, "Mine. Mine. Mine." She growled, sounding like an angry kitten. My dick twitched beneath her and she sighed.

I looked up and Jasper and Alice were gone. The euphoric feelings were fading, for me at least, the world making a little more sense. It didn't make me less horny though.

Now...Bella on the other hand....

"Oh, Emmet" Bella said, but her voice was just a whisper..."you feel...wow. Soft," She trailed her fingers up my arms, and down my chest, and abs, lingering at my belt buckle. "Oh!" She giggled at my achingly hard cock twitched beneath her hand.

"Have you had enough of this, Juicy?"

Bella didn't make it to the hotel room fully clothed. I lost a shoe in the elivator, and her panties didn't even make it out of the limo.

Her dress was off at the door way, and she was halfway working through my jeans as I slammed her onto the bed, ready to ravish her naked body.

"Wait!" She whispered, splaying her tiny hand out on my body, "Present." She said simply, walking her naked ass out to the bathroom. When she returned, nothing seemed different, she was still pleasantly naked and smiling.

"Stay until I say so," She whispered, absently petting my arm.

She laid out on the bed, her legs sprad eagle, perfectly unabashed. Her hands explored her body as I watched, and I already was beginning to like this present. She began at her breasts, lavishing each one with soft strokes. I knew the effect of the drug made things feel...awesome, and her pleasure was almost palpable. I watched as her hands slid down her body, working down the ribs and naval. She paused shuddering as she stroked the peak of her hip bone. A sensitive spot, she liked it there.

Her hands ghosted to her thighs, snaking coyly over her bare mound. She shaved for tonight, and...I liked it It begged to be touched, kisses, licked.

Her hands slid slid up her body, resting at the curve of her neck and shoulder. She smiled up at me, a smile full of promise...

She gasped, her body tensing and shivering.

It was at that moment I realized the scent of her arousal was spiked with something else, equally as strong.

"Bella!" I hissed, grabbing her hand and prying it open to reveal a small red-stained razer blade. Red rivets of blood slipped slowly from her neck down the valley of her breasts, and I felt that familiar want plague me.

"Don't waste." She whispered, pulling my towards her, her hands lacing through my hair and leading me to her heat, and her blood.

"My eyes?" I asked abruptly, as my tongue darted out to catch the fleeting drop. Her flavor burst in my mouth, and I was instantly dick-twitching hard, my aching cock laid on in her belly.

"We still have a week, and Jasper and Alice are gone." She jerked my head, "So enjoy as much as you want."

She trusted me so deeply that I could enjoy her without harming her. I latched my mouth around her cut, and I softly pulled, teasing myself with the aching flavor.

She moaned, as my mouth sucked. Her hands drifted between us, aligning me at her entrance. This was what she was giving me, the best of both fucking worlds. Her body arched against me as my tongue darted across the cut. It was surprisingly deep, and while I was concerned, I trusted Bella in her decisions.

"Please..." She breathed, and it came out in a strangled breath. I eased my way into her, and fuck was she wet. Sensations burst inside me that I did not even know were fucking possible. Every single inch of her enveloped me, swallowed me whole. I wanted to kiss her but the blood on my lips would not go welcomed, that much I knew.

I'd make it up to her later.

Her tight little body welcomed me only sightly easier then before. I felt myself diving deeper inside her, surprised when flesh met flesh. Hot, wet, tight, the scent of her arousal and the taste of her blood...it was all to much. I needed to fuck her, this was no time to make love. And being that she was all-perfect, she read my fucking mind.

"Fuck me!" She gasped, her legs wrapping around my waist, pulling me hard against her. I complied, testing the waters so to speak. How much could little Isabella take...I slammed in to her with cautious power, but it wasn't enough for her.

She begged for more...and when I say begged...well I fucking mean it.

"God, Emmet! Please! I need more! I need harder. Please just fuck her me harder!" She gasped, her hands tearing at my hair. I slammed into her hard, and was rewarded with a blue steak of expletives I had never heard from her mouth, and fuck if it only made me harder!

With every soft pull of her blood I thrusted harder, but I knew my control was...decent. I wouldn't take to much, nor would I give to much. But the monster inside me was screaming MINE MINE MINE. Her body wiggled beneath mine, hips rolling and I growled against her skin, cold air hitting my tongue, cooling what heat her blood had offered me.

Monster was having non of that.

Her body tightened, and could feel her impending orgasm rise to the surface, spurning mine. My stomach coiled tightly, monster roaring, and her blood trickled form my lips down her shoulder. Waist.

He was groaning and gasping as I fucked her silly, her body taking every blow like a fucking champion. There'd be bruises, and I'd feel guilty later, but there was no doubt in my mind that she was enjoying this. I wanted her to enjoy this....

"I love you!" She gasped, and the words shot through me like a fucking arrow. Mine, the monster said, and all rational thought left me. I was going to cum, and she was going to cum with me.

I bit her neck where she has cut herself, sucking hard blood and venom. I wouldn't turn her like this, not on our wedding night. Well, I would if it's what she wanted, but she didn't. I bit her and pulled, and fucked her harder, her tight walls clamping down around me, her chest arching against me. She screamed my name and my inner monster purred.

Oh she was mine.

"Oh fuck!" I groaned, exploding inside her, my own orgasm leaving me slightly blinded, black spots impeding my fucking vision. I could taster everywhere. With one last pull I cleared her blood of my venom, licking it clean and sealing it. A silver scar had already formed. That's a mother fucking love bite.

She laid beneath me, paler then normal, but an exhausted sated smile on her face. "I love you." She said again, kissing my blood soaked lips without hesitation.

"I love you, Mrs. McCarty." I whispered into her ear she she drifted off into what I was sure would be the best fucking sleep of her life. Content in my bliss, and never once to waist, I licked clean the trails of blood still seeping down her body, down her breasts. She moaned in her sleep, and I smiled.

How did I get so lucky?

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N I know, I know. You all wanted Emmet to change her in her sleep. Well tough titty says the kitty. It's coming though, I promise. Please note that I do not condone drug use, or sharing your wife with your siblings. Shit happens, moving on. Up and coming : The surprise visitor, the un-welcomed visitor, and dismemberment. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I am sad to say this, but after today there will be only one more chapter. I know, I know, it's bitter sweet. You were along for the ride, with lots of encouragement, and I adore you for it. I fucking love you. I have a treat for you all, and it comes in the form of Bella POV**

**BPOV**

The honey moon ended in a cloud of bliss that had a smile plastered to my face all the way back to Forks. Emmet was no better. He was insatiable, and rough, and tender, and perfect. And he didn't fucking coddle my ass. I didn't need a fucking baby sitter. He was off hunting with Jasper, Esme was in the garden, Carlisle was at work, and Alice was doing what Alice does. She was shopping. Life was good. So good, I even saw fit to shave my legs.

I stepped out the shower with a smile on my face. Married. To Emmet. Six months ago, I wouldn't have seen this coming. Fuck, six weeks ago I wouldn't have seen this coming. And though the world was full of obstacles like humanity, Charlie, Renee, and a pack of nearly rabid werewolves, I was okay.

No, even better, I was happy.

I wrapped the towel around me, tucking it tightly beneath my arms. I had forgotten clothes, but I knew I still had a suit case in Emmet's room. In our room. Specifically on our bed.

I hummed happily to myself as I wrapped the fluffy white towel around my body, pushing open the door that lead to our room. But my hums were cut short, cold terror running through me.

"E-e-dward?" I gulped. He was sitting patiently on Emmets bed, "What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me with black eyes, "I came to see you, love." He said, his casual tone a little dark and broken.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward." I said softly, "I think you should leave till the family returns."

He stood, appearing before me in a flash, "Don't you want to see me, Bella? We parted on such...delicate terms."

Delicate. Ha. I caught him balls deep in man, making mud pies.

"I havn't changed my mind, Edward," I said, trying to sound strong, when really I was fucking terrified. "I...I _don't_ love you anymore."

Edward chuckled, dancing his fingers lightly across my exposed collar bone, "Now, that sounds like you're trying to convince yourself."

I cringed as he touched me, and he flinched.

"Edward please leave." I muttered, not able to look him in the eyes. I needed to scream! Where was my voice? How was it that he still had this hold over me? He grabbed me roughly by the chin, yanking my face upward.

"You know Bella, I have never seen...so much of you." His eyes were raking over my body, his free hand dipping into the front of my towel.

I took a step backwards, stumbling against the wall.

He caught me roughly by my throat, lifting me up so that my toes barely skimmed the floor, "Maybe you're not as breakable as I thought." He whispered, brushing his mouth across my jaw. I jerked my head back away from him, tears escaping my closed eyes, streaming my cheeks.

"Look at me!" He shouted, hitting me hard across the face. Hard for a human, not a vampire. He didn't want to kill me.

Yet.

He frowned, squeezing my throat a little tighter now, barely letting me breath, "He defiled you." Edward growled. "Did you leave me because he gave you what you wanted from me?"

"Edward ...please..." I begged with a broken voice.

Still holding me off the ground, he dipped his head between my breasts, tearing away my towel with his teeth. I was completely exposed, locked in his tight grip. I felt a small growl against my flesh, as his eyes darkened. "Jesus Bella," He groaned, before forcing his mouth against mine.

I struggled to keep my mouth closed, but he was stronger then me. He smashed me against the back wall, and my vision blurred. Please god, don't let me be bleeding. He wrapped one arm around my thigh, catching me beneath my thigh, and hitching my leg up on him. His other hand raked across my body, rough and angry.

"He defiled you!" Edward growled a little louder, "But I'm going to make it all better Bella," He whispered sweetly against my ear. I heard the zipper of his pants. I was sobbing now, pleading,begging. "I'm going to make you mine again, every part of you. You know Ben did thins to my body you couldn't, but it never meant I didn't want you."

With one holding my leg, he used the other to pin my chest against the wall with his for arm. His mouth trailed hungry kisses along my body, every inch he could reach, and the more I struggled the angrier I got

"Please Edward! Stop! This isn't you!" I cried, shaking my head away from his mouth. He snarled, jerking my legs apart.

"You are _mine_." He hissed, his nails digging hard into my throat. I felt my flesh part, blood seeping down me, as he severed my jugular not with his teeth but with his nails. Slow and painful. He was going to drain me. He wasn't just going to kill me, or change me. He was going to ruin me every way he could. He wanted to take everything. I could feel him at my entrance, feel him against me, and I wanted to throw up. I wanted to die. Reality was leaving me, leaving with nothing but a trail of red pooling at my feet. So much blood. I was going to die. But not before he took me in every way he could.

I braced myself, waiting for that impact, that unwelcome invasion. But it never came. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, every inch of my body burning. The room was filled with growls and snarling, and suddenly the sound of metalic flesh being ripped apart.

Cool arms embraced me, lovingly, soothing me. "Shh, Bella, it's okay, I'm here. He won't hurt you ever again," _She_ whispered, pulling my naked shivering body against her, her hands brushing along my hair.

"Ros....Rosalie?" I whispered against her shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. It will be okay." She promised, and I realized she was crying too. Tearless sobs racking her body as she held me. She was crying for me. "I'm going to....I'm going to make you better..." She whispered, before perfect white teeth punctured my flesh, pumping venom in my bloodless body.

I clung to her, helplessly, as I clung to consciousness. The fire was coming, I could feel it.

"Bella, why are you in Emmets room?" She asked whispering to me, holding me tighter, I stiffened, jerking away from her, new fear racking my body along with the spreading fire. I tried to pull myself away, create some distance before she realized, and while I had some strength left.

She pulled me back to her, "I'm not going to hurt you Bella," She said softly, and I let her wrap herself around me again, "Are you....are you and Emmet together?"

"Yes." I said through another sob..."We...just got back from Vegas"

She kissed my hair, wiping my tears away, "I'm happy for you. Both off you."

"You are?" I asked incredulous through my tears, I felt my body seize but fought it. She smiled, grabbing the sheet of the bed and wrapping it around me gently.

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a loud crash, the door being kicked in down stairs, "Bella?" Emmet cried, ghosting upstairs.

"Rosalie get away from her," He growled, dropping into a crouch. I looked up from Rosalies shoulder, my brown eyes teary, and Emmets face softened.

"Don't Emmet. Rosalie...she saved me." I explained, my voice still breaking with the burn. Emmet looked at me, and then at Rosalie, who's eyes were glossy with unshed venom tears. She was shaking her head, unable to speak. She pointed to the corner, the dismembered parts of Edward.

She handed me to Emmet gently, new sobs breaking through her voice, "Oh, Emmet, I almost....If I had been any later....he would have...He was going too...." She couldn't say it. "She was...so much blood...I had too...I...for you....so sorry."

Emmet tightened his grip on me, as I clung to his shirt like an infant. He wrapped his other arm around Rosalie, and promised us both it would be okay.

Carlisle came in and took one look at us, it's all it took. He understood. He gathered the peices of Edward in his arms, heading for the door.

I was drifting away with the pain, no more words forth coming, but I could hear them still, as I clung to Emmet.

Jasper and Alice came into the room, and Alice was crying too. Every one was.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, clinging to Jasper, "When I saw...it was to late."

Jasper was trying desperately to calm us down, but our own grief was to strong for him. He apologized and left, but I could tell it pained him to do so.

Esme stepped in, cupping my face and kissing me. She looked at Rosalie, "Rosie...thank you." She whispered, kissing her estranged daughter.

Emmet kissed Rosalie's hair, but it was nothing more then comforting, "If...if I could have a moment with my wife?" He asked, and Rosalie looked confused.

She looked down at our entwined fingers, our matching double ring wedding bands, and she smiled. "Oh, okay." She said, swooping to kiss my fore head. "Take care of her Emmet."

Emmet held me, silent for what seemed like an eternity.

But the silence couldn't last.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have gone. I won't leave you again." He promised, and I thought he might be crying too.

I wanted to tell him it was okay. But I couldn't. It took everything I had not to scream.

He kissed me, my mouth, my neck, my nose, my eyes. He laid kisses, and with each one a promise, he kissed me till I could have fallen asleep. "I love you Bella, I can't lose you."

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N In the words of Robot Chicken.....WHAT A TWIST! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N It's come to an end, my friends. It's been a long journey of daily updates, and loving reviews. You people have made my day every day for many days. And I love that. Enjoy the happy ending. Not that kind of happy ending, you know the one where your face down on one of those tables with a Masseuse working out the kinks in your nether regions? You keep that happy ending to yourself. **

**Emmet POV**

I laid Bella on our bed, smiling sadly at what had happened. Through the window I could see Carlisle and the wolves. They had come to bare witness to vampire that broke the treaty. We let them think it was Edward. It worked out well that way. But I guess seeing as we ripped Edward apart ourselves, and dropped the match that torched his body, they understood that this behavior would not be forgiven by us. There was more to it, and he was sitting on the bed beside me, staring down at the girl he'd loved since he was a child.

Jacob, who I had come to learn in passing, cried. There was no shame in it, and I couldn't begrudge him. I wanted to cry too. He sat at my side brushing Bella's hair from her face, promising her it didn't matter, it didn't need to matter.

The possibility of her death, it seemed, had waken him up. He would accept Bella in any form that he could, even this one. He vowed to me to protect her from our nature, keep her from killing innocents. I appreciated it, and I knew she would as well.

Lifting her ring laden hand to his mouth and kissing my mother's stone, he looked up at me "Your not like the other's are you? You don't hold yourself above any one else?"

I sighed, "I'm not gifted. I don't see, or feel, or hear anything that I shouldn't. I'm strong yes, but I was strong before the change, by human standards. I am just a vampire, with no strings attached."

"I can see that you love her." He whispered, "Because you stayed by her side while they burned that fucking bastard. I...I couldn't do that. I needed to watch him die. But you...your love for her is stronger then your need for vengeance. Mine isn't, and I kind of feel like an ass hole because of it. Just...don't keep her from me, like he did."

"I don't tell Bella what to do. She wants to see you, she can. And she will Jacob. She will. It's a different kind of love you two share, I guess. I don't know, I'm new at these things. But it's hard not to love her, Jacob. You needed to know she was safe, that he was really done. It's love, and you shouldn't feel guilty. I mean, your doing so much for her just by being here. I know it's hard for you. And I know it was you that stopped your Alpha from ripping into us. You made him see. "

"No, I _forced_ him to see." He sighed, "You didn't kill her. You shouldn't pay for it. And...they would have killed her too. Did she deserve death? No. Did she ask for this? No. I know she would have eventually, but not this way, not this. That would be like saying I asked to become a fucking werewolf. No one should be persecuted for the inconviences of life."

"Well, that was rather fucking eloquent, did you get that from a fortune cookie?" I laughed, and the feeling was real, even though my heart was breaking. I knew things would be okay.

"Actually, I did." He smiled, "Things are going to be okay. I better go meet up with Sam. I used my Alpha power, and I know it won't go without consequence. He won't admit it, but Sam is fucking delighted to step down. I should have known better then to fight destiny, but I mean, I'm seventeen and the Chief of my fucking tribe."

With that he walked his furry ass out of the bed room, and though only so much was said, I could see why Bella liked him. He made things seem brighter, he was in a way, an arrow pointing towards the sliver lining. He was a cool mother fucker, okay?

"Come in Rosalie." I said, feeling her presence at the door. So many things needed to be said between us, but all I could think of was how she saved my Bella.

She did the one thing she vowed never to do. She changed a human, she saved my Bella. I could forgive her anything because she gave me Bella. It was ironic in the sickest ways, but life is full of plot twists.

"How's she doing?" Rosalie asked, genuine concern in her eyes. Rosalie's maternal skills ran bone fucking deep, and as sire to Bella, they were in full swing.

"She's fighting it with everything she has." I leaned into Bella kissing her ear gently, "One more day, sugar."

Rosalie sighed beside me, "I'm happy for you Emmet. Bella...she's perfect for you. She's the right amount of stubborn and the right amount of compassion."

"She's something else," I agreed, but the crux of the matter hadn't been touched. "What brought you back, Rosie? No, what made you leave?"

"It's stupid. And it just goes to prove how really vain I was, not just on the outside but the in,"She paused, but for once, I didn't interupt, "Here, in the family, I was the odd ball out. I didn't have a power, and I had nothing else to offer the family. I was of no use here. Just a pretty face. So when Aro offered me power...."

"Rosalie...I don't have a gift. I'm not doing much for the family." I argued softly, squeezing her hand in mine. "Regardless, family non the less."

She shook out her dirty, matted blonde hair, "No, Emmett, you protect the family. You are the rock, the strength."

I turned to my ex wife with new compassion. Compassion that didn't even exist when we were married, "Do you know what you protect, Rosalie? Our humanity. No matter how blunt or mean you are about it, you make sure to remind us that we were human once. That we should appreciate what human qualities we have managed to keep."

She looked up at me with her ruby red eyes, "You really thing so?" She squeaked.

"I do." I said flatly, "No, Rose, red looks good on you and all, but the eyes?"

She looked into her lap a little sob escaping her, "Human blood. It's not worth it. And the power Aro offered me, so not worth it." She laughed hard and cold, "I was bait. Like Heidi. I was fucking bait. I lead them...those people. All those people. I lead them to death." She cried a little again, "I killed them, Emmett."

I pulled her into my side, cradling Bella carefully in my arms, "But you returned, didn't you? You came back."

"I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't kill all those innocent people. Aro, he's not so bad, I guess, he let me go. I question some of his governing tactics now, but he let me come home out of respect for Carlisle. I was so scared! I thought...I thought every one would hate me."

"When..." She shuddered, "When I came home and hardly any one was home, I smelled Edward and Bella upstairs, but I was just passing through, I thought maybe if I talked to Esme first....." She shuddered, "Then I smelled the blood! Bella's blood. And I could hear...Edward....the things he was saying...and I heard her cry and his zipper and oh my god Emmett..."

She sobbed into her hands tearless cries racking her body for a good ten minutes before it passed. I waited with a new found patience, comforting her the best I could without cracking a joke. It didn't seem appropriate now, even I knew that.

"I thought it was odd that they were in ou....your room. But, when I heard her begging, I knew what was happening. I broke the door down, and I found him...and he was going to...I didn't stop. I ripped him to fucking shreds." She growled, "She was dying, she was dying in my arms, and I knew I could save her. But it went against everything.....everything that I was."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me with a watery smile, "For the length of my vampire existence, I have complained that I did not get a say in this life. That I wasn't give the opportunity to choose between death or to live like this. When I looked down at Bella, I realized it was no different. She didn't get a say in her death." She paused, glancing around the room,

"I wasn't sure if I should condemn her to this life, now that Edward was out of the picture, but I looked around the room....and I could smell her on your sheets, and her things...were with your things. Edwards words made more sense....and I realized she was yours now."

Squeezing my hand she breathed deeply, "That was what did it for me. I bit her, because I knew with you she would be happy. Happier then she ever was with Edward. And too, I wanted you to be happy."

"You're something else, Rosalie," I smiled, "I think we've both grown up a little."

"We did. We needed too. They say that vampires can't change, Emmett, but I have changed." Her voice resonated with new conviction, "I'm not that cold, vain bitch any more. I am so sorry for what I did to you. To the family. I want to be better."

I laughed, ruffling her dirty hair, "You already are, Rosie. One conversation with you, and I can already tell you're not the same girl. Don't change to much though, because we loved you as you were. We'll love you regardless, but where is the balance without our Resident Bitch?"

Rosalie laughed, brushing her fingers across Bella's cheek, "She was worth it." She whispered, "You were worth it Bella. You make this family what it is. I'm glad to call you sister."

So it was that the family became what it is. We grieved over the loss of our brother, our son. Not his life, but the loss of him. Who he had been before he broke. We lost a part of our family that day, but found a new one in the form of a brute Native American puppy dog. Jacob played a big part in our lives from that day on, and it was he who made our family whole now.

Jacob put aside his difference's, his animosity towards the Cullens. He took his position as Alpha and chief and dissolved the seventy year old treaty that had brought nothing but tension to the land.

Charlie, as it happened, had been dating Sue Clearwater on the sly. Jacob delightfully informed him of werewolves and Vampires, and the Volturi couldn't do shit about it. In the eyes of the Quillette, Charlie was part of the tribe and welcomed to share in all there legandy-glory.

Bella fought like any newborn did to remain in control of her self, but she was strong, and managed, as Rose, Alice, and Carlisle had, to not kill a single person. One brief stint in Alaska, well, a year long stint, and she was reunited, albeit cautiously, to her father. She didn't even try to eat him, we were all very proud.

Rosalie was welcomed back into the family with open fucking arms after saving Bella. We would have welcomed her back regardless. The venom bond between the two was like glue. Bella was Rosalies little sister in every way but blood. Bella now had a circle of protectors, myself, Jacob, and Rosalie, in no particular order.

Ah, Rosalie and Jacob. I had never seen any one put Rosalie in her place the way Jacob does. I certainly never had the balls too. One slapped to the back of my head, and my marbles retreated north for the winter. But Jacob's every lasting fucking sun shiny rainbows-out-the ass personality managed to melt what was left of Rosalie's frigid heart, and the two are happily fucking. Not happily fucking married, but happily fucking non the less. Bella couldn't have been more thrilled. The wolf pack was pretty happy with the situation too, what with Wolf-o-vision. I knew what kind of freak Rosalie was, and I knew she loved the fucking attention. It worked out for every one really.

Ah, Bella.

Well, that's a story for a different day, isn't it.

_________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Did I just hint at a lemony epilogue? Why yes I did, but not for a while. We've buried it in Canada, my friends and it is over. Thank you for all your support, and comments. It's been real. **


End file.
